Am I allowed to live? Madness within
by Skadow
Summary: Arachne has a child, and Asura, the first Kishin ever, is the father. The child of madness about to cause some havoc for our heroes! - Completed Sequel: Adrift On Savage Seas of Chaos and Wreckoning
1. Daemon's birth

**UPDATE: I R NEED OC(s)! So yeah, find some time and submit your characters if you want to join in the sequel! Kthxbye.**

So yeah, my first attempt on here with writing. *itches head*. Therefore my idea runs like this: Imagine the Anime-canon storyline slightly mixed with the manga's and then that streams into my own version. The stereotypical "what-if" plot, I guess. Anyway, let's follow the anime until the episodes where Shinigami-sama assaults Arachnophobia with his uber wicked transformer-toy. Arachne had Asura within her castle to concentrate the madness wavelengths he emits, shrouding the entire world with madness. Maka, Black Star, Death The Kid and the rest of Shibusen then engages to stop this dilemma, and so on and so on. Now comes my flavor, *pretends to laugh*. What if … Arachne had a child, from none other than Asura himself? Yes, even the demon god of insanity was driven by the most primitive instincts, fear, survival, power and like duh, reproduction. (Besides, I had to laugh how large Arachne's boobs were when Asura rested his head in between them xD.) Note: Although several years have passed and maybe more will pass, the original Soul Eater characters haven't aged that much. Imagine them all around 17~ years of age.

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Soul Eater are mine, nor the anime, the manga, or anything else that is related to Soul Eater. Only my own character(s) are mine. Period.**

**

* * *

**

Arachne lay on the ground, severely wounded and defeated. Maka and Soul stand triumphing over the witch, as they notice how the flow of madness ebbs away. "Your reign of chaos has ended, witch!" shouted Maka in no uncertain manner. Soul's victorious grin widened when he thought about devouring Arachne's soul and finally, achieving Death Scythe status. He kneeled down to Arachne and looked into the witch's eyes, seeing as the completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern, were losing their sparkle. "I bet your soul tastes delicious." bragged Soul in a cool manner. "… The reign of chaos hasn't ended … it never … will." coughed Arachne with the last bits of vigor. When Arachne's whisper sneaked into Maka's ears, the young technician became furious. "Shut your mouth witch! Asura is dead! Madness will never prevail! We captured Medusa and her followers and now …" Slowly Maka began to enjoy every bit of her speech towards Arachne, fully knowing the witch's body tightened more and more with every word that came out of the Scythe-Meister's mouth. "… This will be our last soul to collect." said Maka with utmost delight in her tone. "I'm just sorry … I never could … show him … everything I wanted to …." breathed Arachne. With that said, the witch finally dissolves and only her spider-legged soul is left, leaving Soul and Maka with confused expressions behind. However, at the sight of Arachne's exposed soul, Soul doesn't hesitate one moment and grasps for the final piece to devour. Excitement was building up inside his body. "We did it!" yelled Maka with great joy and jumped into the air. Her partner grinned at her outburst and placed Arachne's soul into his mouth, eating it with one bite. Moments after Soul swallowed Arachne's legacy, he felt how streams of incredible power speeded through his body. Soul shifted his position of that he had when he ate one of Blair's souls, an event much to Soul's and Maka's dismay because she isn't a witch and only caused them to re-collect all 99 eggs, again. However this one was different. This IS a witch soul. Various scythe blades darted out of his body, Soul's entire body was on great tension. Maka watched the spectacle with excitement and slight worry, not sure what to expect from her boyfriend. Her heart was beginning to pick up pace and she felt how excitement finally spread through her body as well. After flashing moments of demonstration, Soul shifted into his usual, cool stance. "And? How do you feel, Soul?" queried Maka instantly. "Cool, I guess ..." answered Soul with a pleasant tone. "Let's meet up with the others and finish this!" incited Soul's Meister and ran off. "… The hell? Wait for me you silly woman! Only because you THINK you are the one who's calling shots in this relationship doesn't you really are!" flamed Soul during his chase. Soon after the duo vanished, a shadowy figure appeared behind one of the pillars. Mosquito slowly walked towards the place where Arachne just had lost her soul and life. His eyes were on the verge of tears, greatly struggling with holding the water in line. "Oh no! L-lady Arachne! I should have been here, protecting you from these brats but I failed. I couldn't even defeat Shinigami's son in time!" whined Mosquito while falling to his knees. Suddenly, he snapped out of his crying state and became terrified with the thoughts that rushed through his cranium. "No! I will not disappoint lady Arachne again!" shouted Mosquito confidently. The war wasn't done taking its toll and Arachnophobia's castle was slowly drowning in explosions and smoke. "GIRIKO!" yelled Mosquito. A short moment after Mosquito's shout, the large door, through which Maka and Soul ran off moments ago, suddenly bursted open and let two dead Shibusen students fall to the ground. "What you want, old geezer? I just had an entertaining fight and you happen to interrupt?" hissed Giriko in his usual piss-off-or-die tone. "… Lady Arachne … is … is dead. We have to …. Take him … away … from here before … things get … worse!" were the only words Giriko could understand. Mosquito's suit was literally drenched in water as his barriers finally broke and the tears unrestrainedly streamed down his face. "Oh great … So now we have to … take care? Bah!" complained Giriko. They both walked off into a shadowy corner which exposed itself as a hidden door.

At the outsides of the heavily damaged fortress, the three main Meisters were gathered together. "We lost track of Mosquito. That pesky insect went 400 years back and held me off for good." explained Kid by the time everyone arrived. "YAHOO! I was about to kick that chainsaw-guy's ass when that chicken turned and ran!" yelled Black Star with a large, victorious grin and his thumb up. "What about you Maka? Did you defeat Arachne?" queried Tsubaki. Maka and Soul both smiled and nodded simultaneously before further chat was interrupted by Sid's sudden appearance. "Alright, things are settled. We've captured many Arachnophobia employees, but there is no trace of Arachne, Giriko and Mosquito. In life, tracing the enemy down was my daily bread." mused the zombie deliberating before giving further instructions. Soon after the Scythe-duo presented to everyone the fact that they've defeated and obtained Arachne's soul, thus making Soul become a Death Scythe. The celebration was cut short though by the time the castle fully collapsed and the Shibusen forces retreated to avoid further casualties by falling debris. Back at the academy, Shinigami-sama and the rest of the high ranked staff congratulated Soul for achieving Death Scythe status and thus Death himself introduced to the young Meisters about forming the group called "Spartoi". It was then indirectly stated by Spirit, Shinigami's current Death Scythe, alongside that "Spartoi" was formed to help suppress the witches and engage future Kishins. All members of "Spartoi" have subsequently been upgraded to two-star Meisters and weapons, much to everyone's joy and excitement. Especially Black Star couldn't hold his voice back, although after he shouted 'Yahoo' the 10th time the savior of all came in form of a Shinigami-chop. The following months were filled with every single member undergoing special and targeted training, coupled with three-star Meisters giving advice, Shinigami-sama himself observing their development.

Meanwhile, far distant from Shinigami's Academy, forces were once again motioning within the shadows. Noah started to take action with his new founded group, consisting of, himself, Justin Law, The Clown, Gopher and their newest asset, Free, whom they've recently freed from Shibusen prison. Noah managed to get his hands on the Book Of Eibon and further caused a lot of havoc across the countries. His actually goals remain shrouded, but Shinigami-sama assumes that Noah seeks to bring something big into motion. However there was another menace rising within the depths of the blue planet. A dark and spooky room suddenly lightened up and Mosquito stood in the middle of the place. His eyes shifted to Giriko who sat on a chair, feet on top of a table and seemingly bored. "It's time." said Mosquito with a flat tone. "Fine, go ahead. But I won't guarantee for anything you old geezer. I'm only doing this because Shibusen keeps ruining my fun and this sounds like a good chance to piss those suckers off." grouched Giriko with his trademark tone and look. Suddenly another voice echoed through the room. It was a baby, clamoring. Mosquito looked under the sheet to spot a boy, his eyes were on the verge of tears, the old man suddenly smiled. "Are you ready, Dais?" asked Mosquito, guardedly lifting the infant out of the bed. He held the boy with such caution, Giriko saw in Mosquito a man who was holding the world's most valuable item in his hands, not giving it away to anyone for any price. "You sure about this old fart?" asked the engineer whilst standing up. "There is nothing left to do for me. I've failed with protecting lady Arachne. I can't fail again by letting … her son die." answered Mosquito as he dandled the baby in his arms. "Never thought of her that she'd break the barriers of her special place." laughed Giriko. After Mosquito gave the engineer a sinister glare, he closed his eyes and began concentrating all his being onto one thought. "With me using my age manipulation, and your ability to shift memories, we can speed this progress up. All we need to do is gifting him with a proper age and experience." began Mosquito. Giriko listened with half an ear since lady Arachne herself had explained this plan a thousands time before. However, Mosquito refuses to acknowledge Giriko as anything better than a wanna-be-pimp with a loud mouth and some boring partial transformations. "Yeah yeah yeah. I know how this is supposed to work. You will let him age with manipulation, I'll stuff memories in him and bam, he's ready to go off. So go on old geezer." slurred the enchanter.

* * *

**Edit: Added the OC profile skin to this chapter as well. Further info - Chap. 9**

I'm not sure yet how many OCs I will need, but at least one team of OCs will be there. Probably around 3 – 4 Meisters and their weapons. And to throw some lines up, here are some restrictions or whatsoever.

* * *

**The OC can be a witch, a Shinigami, a daemon, an immortal (you can die through force though), or anything else related to the Soul Eater universe.**

**Pre-Kishins are also allowed.**

**List a Meister or a Weapon, or both. Twin weapons are also allowed. Autonomous Weapons are also allowed.**

**The following sequel will be mostly an alternative universe but still some canon-characters will appear.**

**Don't spam, beg or hesitate. **

**Take your time with the profiles and be serious.**

** Expect slight changes to your OC, however you will be informed I would do so and will only change if the addressed owner of the OC allows me, if not, another OC will be used for the story.**

**Expect the potential of usage for following potentials: lemon content, relationships, blood and death has potential as well. **

**Don't worry though, before anything like this will happen to your OC(s), I will ask the respective owners of the characters. **

**I will slowly go through the profiles and carefully read every single detail. **

**If I think that your OC(s) are ready to go and appropiate for the sequel, I will send a private message to you and explain further ongoings.  
**

**

* * *

**

**The OC profiles.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race (Human, Witch, etc.):**

**Classification (Meister or Weapon):**

**Personality (use as much as detail as possible!):**

**Background (Relationships to canon-characters shouldn't seem surreal.):**

**Appearance (Clothes, then body shape and skin tone.):**

**Characteristic (Behavior, special clothing, belief, etc.):**

**Skills as Meister: (Soul resonance and techniques)**

**Skills as Weapon: (Soul resonance and techniques)**

**Skills as Autonomous: (Partial transformations)**

**Skills as Other: (Abilities, Magic, etc.)**

**Fighting style (Hand-To-Hand, Range, shizzle.):**

**Other information (Feel free to add random stuff here.):**

* * *

**Take your time with the description(s) of your OC(s). Don't bother and seriously use an entire Review for a single individual if necessary. I want to use OC profiles which are created with passion, sweat and joy. The background stories can in fact be a bit longer if some of you put emphasis on it, but don't result in doing an extra story for them. Describe them as detailed as possible, so every one of us who reads this is able to understand what kind of OC we are talking about. I can't wait to see some results, hope you all enjoyed reading so far. I will continue the gathering with the last chapter as well, so don't panic.  
**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Dais L. Skadow**


	2. Capture

**WoOt! Foun****d some time to continue anyway. Same disclaimer stuff, enjoy.**

The forest was calm and quiet. And within the giant area of flora, a hidden house rested among the mighty trees. Every single blossoming tree provided the inhabitants of the forest with protection and a nesting place. Peace and consonance infested the fresh air. The house itself was shrouded between foliage and various shrubs, not allowing the sunlight to touch the, with moss covered, exterior wall. Far away from Shibusen's field of vision. The combination of Mole-striking Joe Buttadaki's perception and Yumi's Senringan bestows Shibusen with an incredible new tool to trace down enemies which have started making moves along with Asura's revival. Fortunately for Arachnophobia, the duo's performance wasn't perfected yet and most concealed hideouts were safe. The mysterious, moss covered, house was shielded by the immense flora growth and thus a natural shield was created, thus it wasn't worth the attention of Shibusen's eyes to check an old and mouldy house. But, don't judge a book by its cover. The upper floor had two bedrooms, a kitchen, storeroom and the living room. Additionally, the ground floor consisted of a huge lab and several operation- and control rooms. Arachne would often be upstairs and watch her minions do the work. Someday she sat on a chair, drank champagne and watched her little son play with the many toys she gave him. Whilst playing with her champagne glass, eyeing every moment as Dais enjoyed himself, Arachne called Mosquito into the room. The little butler carefully entered the room and tried not to disturb the harmony between a thinking mother and her playing son. He cleared his throat to signalize his presence. "hmmm … Mosquito. I think we've waited long enough. It's time to bring Arachnophobia back, I have to settle the score with Shinigami, once and for all." Arachne's tone was calm and deadly serious. Mosquito silently nodded and walked out of room, not breaking his posture. "Very well Lady Arachne. I will prepare everything." "And you, my dear? Ready to see Shinigami's regime shatter to pieces?" Her grin widened even more once her child laughed lustily. She then gracefully raised her body and lifted her child up in the air, dandling and breast-feeding while her thoughts drew wonderful pictures in her mind. "Don't worry. We will make them pay for what they've done to us." Arachne's grin was steady. "Asura. He was the one who could match Death in might. And you are the one who will transcend both, I promise." And with that last promise given, she looked through the window. The forest was suddenly haunted by a powerful storm that raged across the sky, showering rain onto the leaves and bushes without mercy and sorrow. The peace and consonance were blown away, vanished, never existed. Luckily the house provided safe shelter for Arachne and her minions, otherwise they'd be flying across the fields, hunted by rains and gusts. Soon after she was done nourishing her baby, she put him to bed and quietly walked out of the room. In the hallway were numerous Arachnophobia employees running up and down the stairs, throwing papers with information around, shouting orders and it becomes clear that Arachne's forces were engaging Shibusen's once again.

Memories like these were all that Mosquito could give Dais. Arachne's plan was to enhance Dais with Asura's and her memories, justifying his purpose. And with that, she isn't going to only fulfill her ultimate dream with defeating Shinigami's order, but also achieving that through her own flesh and blood. She loved her son for many reasons, this being one of them. Using Mosquito's age manipulation, Giriko's memory swap mixed with various other influences Arachne had arranged, Dais was going to be Asura's offspring and greatest disciple at the same time. A child of Madness and the Sway of Magic alike formed the perfect hybrid to encounter Death's forces and order. And the short time Dais was already crawling the planet, Arachne had spend as much as time with her son as possible, assuring there was a reason for Dais to grow devotion towards his mother, and eventually follow and fulfill her desires.

However the events of the past few weeks developed new circumstances which Arachne didn't fully take into account.

Shibusen detected Arachne as she ordered Arachnophobia's forces to move again, and she suffered a defeat at Maka Albarn's hands and eventually died. Shortly before Arachnophobia would fall, Noah's group began taking action as well and they successfully rescued Free out of the Shibusen prison and added him into the team. Yet, they didn't know that Free hadn't fallen for the Clown's and Noah's influence and he remained loyal towards Medusa. The immortal Wolfman usually overrates himself at times, isn't a genius and at times shows off, but he is a man with honor and pride. And exactly that assured his loyalty towards Medusa, not Noah. Arachne's sister knew that her elder sister will make use out of the Kishin. Medusa herself had a son, Crona, and her reasons for Crona to live were obvious. Creating a new and powerful Kishin. Though that plan sort of failed, she achieved a different goal by freeing Asura instead. She was counting on Arachne's purpose to somehow find use in the demon god, although Medusa didn't expect her sister to actually get pregnant thus she wasn't aware of Arachne's child in the first place. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree within the Gorgon family it seems, for both witches. As the circumstances were developing, Medusa managed to establish a connection to Noah via Justin Law, who already devoted himself towards Asura's madness instead of Shinigami's regulation. Their conversations were highly vexed, Justin approached her with an offer to escape the prison in exchange for information about the madness manipulation. However the freedom was limited to a single individual, and the snake team agreed with letting Free go. Thereby Medusa handed out several facts about her research and defined a new kind of power. Insanity Fusion. Justin was greatly amused about the Fusion's potential and thus began to discuss into Medusa's favors. The conversations developed into several aspects about manipulation, madness and Shinigami's questionable order. However those discussions within the dark chambers of Shibusen prison were only to kill time as Medusa was drowning in boredom and waiting for Free's rescue. And now, by having Free outside, the snake witch had one of her tools outside and ready to incite new evil deeds. She managed to bring Noah, via Justin, to the statement that Arachne was bearing a threat to his goals and thus the mage sneaked into the spider witch's organization and successfully placed enough traces for Shibusen to follow and eventually find Arachne's position. During Noah's infiltration, Medusa spied out Dais and had quickly developed a magnificent, new plan. As soon as Justin would secretly let the witch and her followers free, Medusa is going to finalize her research into the magical manipulation of madness. Though this part of her plan has to be held in secret, the witch was confident with every day passing on. The final result would be her manipulated madness merged with Arachne's son, and coincidentally Asura's offspring, thus giving her control over the next best Kishin candidate. The potential would be immeasurable! While Arachnophobia tried to fend off Shibusen's onslaught, Justin Law freed Medusa and her group and allowed them to secretly escape. These tragic events occurred without a single future Spartoi Meister knowing and letting them believe with Arachne's fall, only Noah would be left to trace down. Soon after Arachne's defeat and Medusa's escape, it was revealed to the Technicians of the Death Academy that Justin is in fact a traitor, but not before murdering Joe and thus disabling one of Shibusen's greatest tools.

Mosquito and Giriko were still standing within the room, letting an awkward silence dominate the atmosphere. The enhancer cocked his head and sighed loudly. "This isn't getting us anywhere! If you aren't going to start soon I'll just leave anyway." "Be quiet and stop disturbing me! It's not that easy to channel one's entire lifetime within seconds you damn brat" hissed Mosquito back. "Then stop talking and go aheeaaad~" yawned Giriko whilst kicking some toys out of his way. "Will you shut up then?" Mosquito's voice became louder as he angrily stared at Giriko. "… what? Did I do something wrong again old fart?" asked Giriko, not even bothering to look at Mosquito anymore. "I'll never understand why someone like you managed to become a Demon Weapon." "Because … I'm more proficient than you?" laughed Giriko back at Arachne's servant. The engineer may be annoying and contumacious, but now he was just delaying, a lot. That puzzled Mosquito since Giriko usually looks for a fight as soon as he smells the slightest bit of a chance, but pointlessly delaying things weren't his style. Or? What is he planning? "Giriko. What are you trying to pull off here?" asked Mosquito whilst carefully putting the infant back into bed who meanwhile fell asleep. "Huh? I'm simply waiting for you to get going … the fuck? Why the frigg' did you put him back if you wanted t—. " "Are you deceiving lady Arachne?" shot it out of Mosquito without hesitation. Giriko looked at Mosquito for a short while with a puzzled expression. "Are you stupid?" responded the enhancer with an annoyed tone in his voice. Mosquito couldn't shake the feeling off that they were being watched, and postponing this seems to be in fact a good idea. "We will proceed tomorrow. I don't have a good feeling for this right now." stated Mosquito, and with that said Giriko placed his modified gloves back into his pockets and sighed through his nose. They couldn't risk of revealing Dais' existence to anyone at the moment, nor draw more attention to their hideout. With Arachne passed away, everyone assumed that Arachnophobia was finally broken and the few minions left scattered into the winds. The perfect conditions for Dais to continue Arachne's reign, and Mosquito couldn't allow letting that ultimate chance slip though his hands. The butler and the enhancer continued their arguing in the hallway with throwing various insults at each other. Suddenly the entrance door bursted open and several explosions followed along the walls, extending towards the lab. Multiple computers were destroyed, minions injured or killed and Mosquito was thunderstruck. He looked at the hole with horror as he saw Noah walking through the smoke. "You ghastly mage!" shouted the butler with fury. "Greetings, Mosquito-kun." Noah's tone was calm and gallant, much to Mosquito's annoyance. Moments after Noah stepped over the debris and dead bodies, Gopher and Justin emerged from the dust as well. "WHAT IS THIS?" The rage fully took control over Mosquito. Giriko laughed happily at the sight of Justin. "Ah. Father, what does church intends to teach us today?" Justin's earphones had Asura's three eyes and his necklace was a replica of the Kishin's prominent third eye. Now that his betrayal is public, there's no reason to hold back his fashion and devotion for madness. "Giriko! Hold that Death Scythe back as long as you can. And you over there! Grab Dais and run for it!" shouted Mosquito before he activated his age reversal technique without hesitation. The enhancer slowly lifted his right leg, his hands still in his pockets, and looks at Justin Law in a vicious manner. "I'm growing tired of you, so let's get this over with!" With that said, Giriko seemingly activates his third Gear, the rapid blades speeding over his limb. Mosquito, in his "legion" form from 400 years ago, also smirks at Noah's group, and a fierce battle between the factions begins.

At the back of the house, two Arachnophobia members run into the forest with one of them holding Dais in several blankets. Multiple explosion sounds echo through the forest, seemingly merging with the sounds of the storm. "We have to hide within the forest until this storm ends. There's no way we will make it out of here without being blown away!" yelled one of the minions against the powerful gusts. Although the trees and leafs didn't allow the sunlight to pierce into the flora's thickness, the powerful gusts literally cut through the green and turned several trees into timber. The two weren't very far as suddenly a huge ice pillar shot through the ground, almost impaling one of them. Several more objects formed out of ice followed and eventually killed one of the two minions by perforating him with several spears. The other's voice had already failed from the constant screaming against the wind. He was still holding Dais in his arms, quaking with fear and frozen in terror. Suddenly a huge, muscular figure appeared, his steps were steady and every second move was followed by a heavy object hammering against the ground. "Wha~~" The desperate voice slowly faded the closer the attacker came. "I'll be taking the boy with me for now. Thanks for bringing him out of Noah's sight." A hidden smile came along with the words that escaped the figure's mouth, still steadily walking towards the Arachnophobia soldier. Heavily injured and unable to move, he held Dais with the last of his vigor. Panic crawled through his body, sweat streamed down his skin and his mind was going insane from the mortal pressure that rested on him. What should he do? Try and fight to face obvious death, or attempt to run. Anything he came up with sounded so ridiculous, but time was running out and just mere seconds later the figure stood right in front of him. In fact it was a massive person, wearing a jailor outfit. The soldier's mind dashed deeper into desperation as he suddenly felt how he needed to breathe, but couldn't. Something was strangling him with incredible force, his feet weren't touching the ground anymore and the last bits of strength in his being finally faded away. His arms collapsed and the baby fell out, fortunately the invader caught it with one of his massive palms. The attacker's huge grin widened, his mission was complete. However, due to the deafening explosions and recent screaming of dying soldiers, Dais finally woke up and began to clamor once again. "What? Oh great. If you think you can cry all along, then you may have been mistaken." declared Dais' kidnapper before vanishing into the forest again.

And all that without spilling my coke! *Jumps in air* Anyways, same stuff to ask you for. Reviews and valuable critics, opinions and cookies.

Yours faithfully,

Dais L. Skadow


	3. Peace for now

**What can I say, hot chocolate throws me into a writing spree I guess, Lol. Same disclaimer stuff, enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

As long as he keeps walking, they won't be found. As long as he won't make a mistake, they won't be killed. As long as he won't break his soul protect, they won't be captured. As long as he proceeds with this pace, they will make it in time. Yes, Medusa knows how to put tremendous pressure onto her henchmen. But Free didn't bother, for that he is immortal. He actually enjoyed his position, causing trouble for Shibusen and putting efforts into overthrowing Shinigami's rules. The very rules he hates, the ones that he won't allow to run down his throat, instructions that demand him to be held in captive. How pathetic! Free always lived a carefree life, did what he pleased and threatened whoever he wanted. But since the Death god came up with rules that define good and evil, the legendary Wolfman had to watch every step he is doing, think ten times about the next move and be sure what he did just moments ago. But finally there is a true chance to get rid off all those barriers and jeopardies. Asura was so close, Shinigami-sama's defeat was in reach but his pesky students cut that short. The first Kishin matched the Death god in might, but eventually died. However not without leaving back his legacy that will surely crush Shibusen. "And you little clamoring thingy are suppose to be able to do all that?" Free couldn't stop wondering. That little being he carried with him was suppose to be stronger than the known gods. All he did was lifting its little arms and hands up to the sun, happily laughing and slobbering. More powerful than anyone else who walks this planet … him? "I wonder what Medusa has in mind with you, haha" Free joked. Their tempo was steady and high. Free was in his Werewolf-form and sprinted on all fours, Dais wrapped up in blankets and corded onto Free's massive back. They were already out of the storm-plagued forest and out of sight from Noah's and Mosquito's eyes. The plan worked so well, Free couldn't shake the feeling off that it was going on too well. Taking in account that Free never was such a lucky man anyway. The Wolfman was new in Noah's group, and still the mage blindly trusted Free with capturing Arachne's child during their onslaught. Noah wanted Dais to be placed inside the book, a marvelous asset for his collection, Noah always said. Everything and everyone was going nuts for this little infant. And as soon as Shibusen will hear about Asura's offspring, hell itself will walk earth and control will ultimately slip out of Shinigami's hands. But that shall not happen before Medusa has completed her research with Dais. Not before she placed the last puzzle part about madness into the picture frame. Free's head began to hurt the more he thought about all that. Personally, he'd never find such potential in Dais. Well, Free wouldn't even have the slightest clue about him anyway. Freedom was all that mattered, and as long as Medusa ensured havoc, Free enjoyed every moment.

Luckily Eruka and Medusa are aware of his poor sense of direction and thus have handed him with two tools. A magical compass that always showed into the witches' direction since it is linked with Medusa's snakes. Bound to Free's left wrist, Eruka emphasized the value of its usage since Free, in fact sucks at directions. Second comes a mind map which he allowed Eruka to manifest within his Demon Eye. Now with always having a witch-made compass and a mind map within his spatial magic powers, Free just couldn't get lost anymore … hopefully. After a long time of running, thinking and soliloquies, since Dais couldn't say anything except "Bwaah, Gaah, Duduwa, Mawmaw and Bleeeh", Free finally managed to teach the infant a new word. If that seriously is a success remains questionable as everyone would ask oneself if "Fuwry!" is really important to be spoken. But Free regarded it as a win-situation since Dais now only babbled that word every time the immortal would think aloud. And to have someone yelling his name surely boosts the immortal's morale. Eventually, after another hour of moving, sweating and failing attempts of teaching Dais any more words, Free spotted a familiar figure. He abruptly halted and lifted his broad chest. The figure remains a woman of rather modest build with her facial features comprising simply of significantly long straight silvery hair and a narrow mouth, accentuated by a prominent red circle at each end, resembling the air sacks on a frog's mouth. The attire consists of a thigh length black dress with a white polka dot pattern over what appears to be a dark gray blouse, black pants and knee-height white boots. Arguably the striking feature of the figure's appearance is her distinctive orange hat with a frog-like face, which reflects perfectly her magical frog based theme. "Eruka." muttered the Werewolf whilst slowly walking towards her. The frog witch was standing at a mysterious train platform which used to serve as one of the Runaway Express' way stations. "Geko. Did you get what Medusa asked you to?" Eruka's tone was slightly strained. None could blame her though, if she would ever dare to fail whilst serving under Medusa, the snake witch would let her burst open. And that was reason enough for Eruka to strictly follow the orders she was given. "Of course. There." As Free handed the infant over to the witch, she placed the baby onto Otama Jackson. "What do you think has Medusa in mind with him?" asked the immortal without hesitation. Eruka looked at the baby for a short time before she looked at Free again. "I'm not sure, but it's probably something with her black blood. You know how she is … " Eruka cut her speech short and gave the sign to depart. The group began to move again and vanished into the desert's infinite sand clouds.

Elsewhere, Shinigami-sama issued a meeting between the remaining Death Scythes, Yumi Azusa, Spirit, Marie and Tezca, and specific Meisters, which involved the two-star Meisters from Spartoi. "Yoyo, Hihi, Hiyaz, Ello, Greetings and welcome you all. I've arranged this meeting to discuss a few things with you all." Shinigami-sama's tone was as carefree as it could be. Sid, Stein and the members of Spartoi weren't sure what to expect since the meeting came quite surprisingly. They all nodded to acknowledge their full attention to Shinigami-sama's discourse. "As you all know, we've managed to defeat Asura-chan a while ago. That, of course, stopped the Kishin from emitting more madness and assured peace again. Furthermore, we were able to unmask Arachnophobia and eventually defeat Arachne. However, Mosquito and many more servants still are alive, I assume. And after Grimoire's imposter, Noah, had successfully released Medusa and her minions thanks to Justin's betrayal, we lost track of their movements as well." Shinigami-sama's voice was clear and calm, yet dead serious. The head teacher of Shibusen happily shifted his tall body over the platform whilst giving his speech to the students and teachers. The mental pressure was quite straining as every single Meister, and weapon, kind of blamed oneself for the discomfitures Shibusen had suffered so far. Especially Maka pressed her lips together, not accepting the fact that Medusa is free again. The tension built itself up so fast, she lost awareness of Shinigami-sama's speech and further only had her face distorted with rage. "Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii … Maka. Are you alright?" blurted Shinigami-sama out of blue. The Scythe Meister snapped out of her anger and felt quite sheepishly as Shinigami bluntly asked her. "N-no I'm fine. S-sorry Shinigami-sama." Maka slowly lowered her head in shame. "Yoyoyo, have more confidence in yourself. I'm not here to scold one of you." cheered the Death god whilst waving with his big white hands. "But! Since Justin Law openly declared his devotion for Asura, I wasn't able to make any sense out of that. Asura. Is. Dead. As you all know." Dr. Stein lifted an eyebrow and raised his voice. "Do you mean that Asura is in fact, still alive?" Shock and horror ran across the remaining Meisters' faces. "Not quite, Stein-kun. I think there lurks something in the dark that has to be even more related to Asura than the Clown." Confused and puzzled faces were everything Shinigami could spot. He cheerfully sighed before continuing. "You see, the Clown is madness incarnate, but with the Kishin's death, there is actually no source of madness anymore which the Clown can use as battery." Shinigami-sama happily motioned around his platform whilst every single Meister swallowed the assumption. "You mean the Clown needs a madness source to actually exist?" Even Shinigami-sama himself was quite astonished as that question shot out of Black Star's mouth. The young, yelling assassin never was a good listener, but this time he overdid himself. "Jiiiiii …. Yeeee~ Black Star. That's correct. Maka told us that she sensed a strange soul within the Clown. One that is just as Asura's wavelength, pulling you into madness. You see … that is because the Clown is the embodiment of madness. But that happened only because of the sheer amount of madness that Asura radiated. Now that he is dead, how can the Clown still be in existence?" The grim Reaper then clapped his hands and turned his face again towards his fellow students. "Is it maybe that the witch Medusa managed to create a Kishin after all? Now that she is free, I mean." "Maybe … Noah freed Medusa because of this. Creating another Kishin to cause havoc until Noah has finally tamed The Books Of Eibon's entire power, and of course assuring the Clown's assistance?" Yumi Azusa moved one step towards Shinigami. The Death Scythe's vox was clear and strained as the situation itself forced grim pictures into the heads of every Shibusen member. "Hmmmmmm … May be. May be. Let's find it out, me say? Sid, Yumi, split Spartoi into two teams. One will begin doing researches together with Azusa about Justin's past, there's a chance that we find connections, and the others will travel back to Arachnophobia's castle under Sid's guidance. Maybe we've missed something out?" And with that said, Shinigami-sama dismissed his pupils out of his death room.

During their walk back to the apartments, the Spartoi teams were already formed. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid and his twin weapons formed Team 1, whilst the remaining members already headed towards Shibusen's library with Yumi. "Oiii Maka. What do you think about all this?" queried Soul with his hands in his pockets and a sleepy expression. "D-do you think it has something to do with what Arachne said?" Maka's voice was more like a shy whisper. "Hmmm… she breathed something before dissolving." muttered Soul.

* * *

**Flashback - "I'm just sorry … I never could … show him … everything I wanted to …." breathed Arachne. With that said, the witch finally dissolves and only her spider-legged soul is left, leaving Soul and Maka with confused expressions behind.

* * *

**Soul looked into the sky as he recalled Arachne's final moments. "Yes I remember what she said. She mentioned someone and wanted to show him something." Soul's Meister then grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. "We'll figure that out tomorrow okay? Now I'm hungry and tired." Maka's pleasant tone was enough to persuade Soul. "Aaiiight. It really is!" slurred Soul as he placed his lips onto Maka's cheeks.

Within the veiled forest, the house of Arachne's servants ultimately lay in ashes. Noah stood on top of some debris and watched how the sun was raising its might again. "Did Free ran off with the child?" asked the mage into the forest. Furthermore, Giriko stood alongside Justin and Gopher. "Maybe he got lost or is still chasing the ones who had the baby?" Justin's naivety made Noah smile. He priest may have fallen under the Clown's influence and thus became insane, but the human simplicity was still within him. "No. Justin. I highly doubt that Free will come back. It was indeed foolish to already involve him into this, but I couldn't blow Giriko's cover already, or dispatch one of you two to search the infant instead of fighting Mosquito." Noah's tone was incredibly calm and content despite that the actual objective not being achieved. "We will have to trace down the Werewolf after all and pay Medusa a visit, again." The mage gave the sign to move out and the group slowly vanished into the forest, leaving behind only a destroyed house and several casualties. After some time, one of the rocks suddenly began to move and a mortally injured Mosquito raised his body. Blood streamed down his little steward body and he was breathing hard. "Those scumbags … I must find … Dais. Before they will. But in this condition … I won't be able to even walk through the forest." panted Mosquito with pain piercing his voice. His "Legion" form from 400 years ago was utterly defeated by the combined forces of Gopher and Giriko. And time to use more of his age reversal wasn't there as it would only open an attack spot for the invaders. Mosquito had to helplessly watch Arachnophobia's soldiers fall through Justin's hands and Noah's abuse of Eibon's book whilst he slowly began to lose ground against the others. Giriko was indeed buying time, but not to delay Dais' preparation, instead giving Noah's group to start their onslaught with Arachnophobia's guard down. The fight began with Giriko and Mosquito in his 400 year form began exchanging powerful blows to each other before Gopher got involved and the one vs. two battle became one sided. As their fight raged on, Mosquito didn't get the chance to critically wound one of Noah's group since Giriko's partial transformation detained Mosquito from slashing the enhancer's body, and Gopher stayed in mid-air, launching several attacks. Ultimately the Clown arrived as well and merged with Justin, which they called Insanity Fusion. With that new form, Justin easily handled Mosquito's form and seemingly killed him as more debris fell on him. Luckily, Mosquito was able to dispatch enough bats to rebuild his body afterwards, leaving Noah's group oblivious about Mosquito's actual survival. The heavily injured steward slowly limped into the direction he sent the two servants with Dais. Soon after, he found the two employees he sent and was shaking with fury. This entire onslaught was planned, not a single detail was missing. He never had a chance with successfully preventing them to steal Arachne's child, or at least preventing them from obliterating the facility. Oddly enough, he found traces of ball-shaped imprints in the ground. Yes, Free was still having his prison outfit, complete with the ball and chain on his left leg and black and white stripes from the bottom to top. And that completely revealed his direction and eventually direction. Mosquito a faint smile across his face, hope was still there.

* * *

**Yeah, slowly its taking shape and I'm getting stuff there to finally put more passion into this, describing Soul's and Maka's relationship, Shinigami-sama's anxieties, Medusa's usage of Dais and Noah's progress. Useful Reviews are welcomed, hope you all enjoyed so far.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Dais L. Skadow**


	4. Confess

**And the same disclaimer stuff, again! D:**

**

* * *

**

Why does she always have to use these creepy, dark and mysterious places as hideouts? The moist air felt like the stench of a toxic cloud. The echoes never were the own echoes, but screams from the damned souls who ran into this place before they did. Not a single spider roamed the walls for prey, not a single bat hung on the ceiling. Fauna and flora have abandoned this place long ago. The passageways were long and disturbing, every time they walked through them. It always felt like the walls were coming towards you, as if spooky smileys appeared on the rocks, manically laughing at your own demise. Or are they trying to stop you? Don't go any further, because only hell awaits you? Maybe … they delighted themselves on the agony. Yes that was it! They weren't trying to help, but feast their desire to see other people suffer pain. This place was haunted by something out of this world. And of course, Eruka and Free had to walk deeper into the cave's core. The frog witch cursed herself for every step she did, every inch she got closer to the woman who forced this burden onto her. 'How many snakes. I need to know! They're probably all out anyway and she's still using me? That blasted demon!' Eruka's thoughts were only spinning around Medusa and her snakes. The shock was still deep, watching Mizune burst open as Medusa released one of her snakes without breaking her soul protect. That, and the wicked plan to free Asura in the first place. It was cruel, but brilliant. The snake woman was threatening the entire witch species with her plans, but somehow managed to cause immense damage to every other faction. Eruka couldn't deny the fact that she sort of looks up to Medusa. What other witch would dare to revive the most dangerous Kishin, steal Brew and use the tempest item to manipulate the factions. Shinigami-sama just had to play along, Arachne didn't follow the rules and Noah was a mere tool, nothing more. During all those events, the snake witch had everything firmly in her hands. But that reign lasted only until they discovered Asura's offspring. Now Medusa had to improvise. How was her elder sister able to … get pregnant from the most erratic being that walked earth? "It's probably a shabby artificial soldier or a clone. Arachne always loved toying around with such things." Medusa knew the antics of her sister. 'But there's no reason to try it out on him! If this goes all wrong and Arachne planned this, we are doomed, geeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeko ~~' Eruka's only interest was her own well being, of course. Causing destruction, being a witch and enjoying freedom were beautiful aspects she fully accepted and lived for, but being Medusa's slave, doing vague experiments on Kishins and alike, were something different. If this goes wrong, they can surely die. No, no. They will die. "Eruka, you alright?" queried Free with a curious look in his face. The frog woman jumped with fright as Free ripped Eruka out of her thoughts. "GEKO! I-i. I-I mean. I'm fine, I was just thinking. Don't you scare me like that!" "Ohh …" Free's head didn't motion towards Eruka's direction." "Neee … Free. Do you think this is a good idea?" Eruka's tone was shaky and coy. It took Free a while to realize that Eruka just asked him something. The Wolfman finally cocked his head to face the witch's eyes. "What do you mean by that, Eruka?" "All this. I mean, he's still a baby and Medusa expects him to obliterate Shibusen and Noah within a fillip. That's just not possible." The Wolfman thought about Eruka's words when Free cheerfully laughed at her concerns before he boozily clapped Eruka on her shoulder. "You care too much. Remember how precisely Medusa's plan went with reviving the Kishin? And then using Noah to reveal Arachnophobia to Shibusen, then putting me into his group and eventually bring this baby to us? There is nothing to worry about as long as that woman takes care about the thinking part. We are the ones who carry the items around. Despite all this, I'm an immortal after all." Free's carefreeness can be a nuisance. Eruka didn't bother to continue the conversation since she knew that the Wolfman never seriously thinks too much, it would only make his head hurt. Clumsy and strong, those are Free's striking features. No doubt he has a certain degree of intelligence being able to steal one of Mabaa's eyes. But sometimes Free appeared to be more of an airhead rather than a real threat. Finally there was a light at the end of the cave. There were several rooms located within the moist and dark hole, tables and some shelves with various witch items located within them. Medusa was at one of the tables, carefully observing every single process with her penetrating snake eyes, gracefully posturing on her large snake tail. "And?" The snake woman didn't bother to turn and face her tools and continued with her surveillance.

The sun was back up. The sky was blue and clear, no clouds disturbing the wonderful flow and ambience of calm sunlight crawling along one's skin and clothes. There were pleasant gusts which didn't steal the warmth but added a nice cool sensation throughout the landscape. The sun happily laughed at every single passerby, Death city proudly resided within Nevada. The massive candles burned, the buildings mirrored the sunlight with glory and honour for Shibusen. The symmetry was absolutely precise and beautiful. Everyone was outside and enjoyed the free time. Yes! The most perfect day to … … … study. "Ffffffffffriggin' hell! I can't believe I'm doing this? This is definitely not cool!" shouted Soul Evans as he threw the pencil through his room. Black Star and Tsubaki were outside and played basketball along with Kid, Liz and Patti. Even Ox and Harvar were seriously playing some games with the others instead of learning.

**BUT!**

**Of course**, I mean.

Soul and Maka studied rather than going outside as well. Soul's patience was in fact already gone before he began to learn. And since then, he only pretended to and instead swears that he'd rather go outside and take the piss against the others in basketball. Although Black Star was a sports-ace, he was lousy to follow and understand the simplest of rules and thus Soul happened to easily outplay the assassin every game. He finally was a Death Scythe, a powerful weapon which could be wielded by Shinigami-sama himself, and joined the elite group of Spartoi. His Meister, Maka, finally reached the two-star rank. After a short time filled with annoyance and minor conflicts both eventually managed to master their flying technique … and now? Soul sat on his chair, in his room, in front of his books, the lights were on although the sunlight was already shining happily through the window and he couldn't get one tiny thought to at least consider thinking about study would be good. Being a demon weapon, and further a Death Scythe, didn't save one from attending school though. What a shame. Although Soul was one of the stereotypical airheads at school, he was passing. Except … one subject. Blasted chemistry! 'Now is the time where I run to Maka and ask her to help me out, I guess.' Soul slowly lifted his body and walked towards the door. He carefully stuck his head out of the frame, eyeing the apartment's corridor. No signs of Blair. The cat was probably outside as well, enjoying herself with Maka's dad. Since a while now the three of them moved into a bigger residence with two flats. Soul had his room downstairs, along with the kitchen, the living room, which was also the hallway, and a training room. Maka and Blair slept upstairs and also there was the bathroom, another living room, a lea and the storage room. Moments after Soul found himself within the upper corridor, he then lifted his hands and was about to knock at Maka's door. "It's open, Soul." Maka called out. "How'd ya know it was me?" Soul calls as he walks in. "Oh woman's intuition, of course." Soul closed the door behind him and took off his shoes before glancing about, holding his books tightly. When he didn't see Maka, he called out to her, but until after he moved to the bed and set his books down. "Where are you?" "In the storage room, digging for the rest of my mom's chem. notes. Just sit on the couch in the living room. I left you an ice cold Pepsi for you." 'She knew I was coming?' wondered Soul as he slowly walked into the living room. Well, their souls were fully in sync, so she should really know about her partner's antics by now. Soul saw a can of Pepsi sitting on a coaster on the coffee table and sat down before it to take it. He opened it and took a quick gulp or two before setting it back down. 'Good grief, I feel like I'm in a movie where the guy comes over and then the girl surprises him and he spits or chokes his drink. Well I'm gonna be one step ahead this time. Besides, afterwards comes basketball.' Last time he asked Maka to help him out with some subjects; they ended up making out, wildly. He loved every bit of her, from the ends of her hair to the toes. Everything. He always secretly laughs when he reminisces the times where he called her tiny-tits and annoyed her with her fat ankles. But now, he couldn't get enough. Not enough from his Meister. The lust was slowly rising in him as he slapped himself. 'Stand your ground cool boy. First books, then basketball. Maybe she's not in the mood and I'm not so uncool to annoy her with this.' Soft footsteps were heard as Maka entered the room. "Okay, I got them all." "Good. Thaaaaa- gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah … ~~" Soul turned, and his nose threatened to erupt with blood at the sight of Maka in only a white lace teddy that hugged her body and the skirt stopping halfway down her thighs. His expression made Maka smile - this was one of his favorite outfits of hers. So much for Soul being one step ahead ... Since he bought her that dress, she would only wear it once. But it was undoubtedly his favorite one. "Do you like?" "Uh-huuh..." The demon weapon nods dumbfounded. "Goody~.." She picks up some tissues to wipe his nose. "Now… I think we left off somewhere...wasn't it...right...here?" She asks tipping his chin to kiss his lips. "M-Maka?" "Hmmm?" "I... I'm gonna fail the class if we won't hit the books first, sorry to say." Maka paused. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot I'm supposed to be your savior for chem. since my dad left me my mother's notes. …Well, how's this: if you do good, you'll get a reward?" "O-okay." Maka's partner felt how a sudden arousal rushed through his body. 'To hell with basketball!' Unknown to him, Maka had to keep herself back as well. 'Easy, Maka; remember Soul's failing this class so you gotta help him. Homework first, then... then.' "So... what chapter are you on?" Soul fumbled with his textbook before finding the correct section. "This one." Maka glanced at the title and noticed various scribbles on the page and she felt how the sweat drop was already there. "You are an airhead, you know that?" She smiled and began rummaging through her notes. "Ah here we go...now then..." The Meister points to the outlying notes. "Compare this chemical equation to this one." Soul leans forward and checks them out. "…They seem similar." Like duh. "Yes. You see, they're both chemical reactions in the male body when... well, they experience a "little death."" "...Little death? What's that?" "Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's... ...wait a second!" The Scythe Meister glanced at the notes again, slowly realizing just what they were about. 'Mom, if you saw this coming, I swear I'll kill you first! …And then thank you.' "Something wrong?" Soul's eyes didn't go off Maka. "No, just not the chemical notes I expected; but considering the chapter you're on in chem., they'll help." Soul bravely nodded. "Okay, what's this next one?" "This? This deals with pheromones." "...Wait, aren't they chemicals that a body gives off to attract one of the opposite sex?" "Some pheromones do, yes. And it's mainly animals and insects, but there's research that humans have them, too. Some hunters attract game by using a pheromone spray to lure them closer for the kill. And it's what black widows and female praying mantis' use to attract mates for breeding and then eating." Soul gulped, thanking Shinigami-sama he wasn't a male spider or mantis. "Though in my opinion it's kinda stupid... I mean... sure, some guys have it coming but... well it's a waste." Maka purrs, blowing into his ear. "Mmmuh-huh… you sure are more … open minded by now." As she run her finger over his shoulder, Maka breaths softly. "Mmm, wanna test the theories?" "What is wrong with y- ... … … K-kinda sounds nice." Soul's excitation was winning, his mind hardly able to focus. Maka licks her lips. Since Soul became a Death Scythe, the couple didn't get the chance to 'properly' celebrate. Although Shinigami-sama and the remaining Spartoi members congratulated and there was a little party given, this was by far more satisfying. "First, I think a change of scenery is in order." She stands up, taking the notes into her hands. "Let's go to my room." and she walks off slowly, almost... no, definitely invitingly, to Soul.

* * *

**And then were gazillion little Makas and Souls causing havoc D: Naw, safe sex ftw. I mean … Or something, Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I r kindly ask for reviews! Please tell when the rating has the need to jump from T to M, or can I just split it the chapters in T and M parts? *itches head***

**Yours faithfully,**

**Dais L. Skadow**


	5. First move

**This one goes out to all of you banana-faces D: , same disclaimer stuff, enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

"Stein-kun, what do you think about the current events?" Shinigami-sama faced his mirror as he asked Shibusen's greatest Meister. "Noah and Medusa's cooperation? " Dr. Stein didn't fully understand what the Death god tried to figure, but the self indulgent head teacher will surely reveal his intends. "Jiiiiiiiiiiii? Noooo~~. The Clown and its madness wavelength. Has it already developed enough independency to walk earth without Asura's madness?" Shinigami-sama slowly turned his mask to face the Meister now. The Death god then slowly motioned across the platform again, looking at all the crosses spread across the large room. The ceiling of the room resembles a bright blue sky filled with white clouds, black crosses with each having a Kishin egg underneath and the gates where the students walk along if they seek to personally meet Shinigami. "I'm not sure, Shinigami-sama. That would mean that the Clown itself would emit a madness wavelength which stands equal to Asura's, but that's not the case. There has to be another source of madness around." Stein raised his head to adjust the cog in his head, making him think better. "But if that would be case, we would sense the wavelength. And that again isn't happening." Stein is not only a physically strong fighter but he has also a very high level of intelligence and adaptability, making him very valuable alongside Azusa for Shinigami-sama to discuss sore subjects with, like the current one. However Yumi is currently digging for books and profiles with Ox Ford, Kirikou Rung and Kim Diehl and their weapon partners. Shinigami-sama then clapped his massive hands together and faced Stein once more. "Looks like we've missed something out!" The Meister put his head onto his shoulder and gazed at Shibusen's head teacher. "Missed … something out? Shinigami-sama, what do you mean. Shibusen's forces literally examined Arachnophobia's fortress and the surroundings for anything and everything." "Well we were looking under the wrong rock I guess!" The Death god's carefreeness surely knew no limits as he cheerfully hopped to the mirror. "But we can't just blindly look under any other rock without waterproof evidence." "Why not?" Stein's jaw was about to drop but luckily he was able to hold it, surely one is getting used to Shinigami-sama's self indulgence but at times like these … Death never ceased to surprise his pupils.

Meanwhile the Shibusen students, except Maka and Soul, were outside and enjoyed a change of scenery. "It's so nice to not stick my face into books for a while." yawned Liz as she sat on a bench, stretching her limbs. "But sis all you did was tweezing your eyebrows!" jubilated Patti happily when she threw the basketball to Black Star. "Pass, pass!" yelled Kim. The teams were playing a normal game without penalties, since they came up with too creepy punishments. Either wield Excalibur for one day or sneak into Stein's house and steal the denouements for the next ultra paper test. "I'm so glad Soul isn't here. He would want to play with penalty since he always happens to slip out of target range." Death The Kid sighed when his team managed to win the round. "Where are Maka and Soul anyways" wondered Black Star whilst picking up the ball. "Maka-chan said they're studying." Tsubaki's pleasant tone was enough to satisfy Black Star's curiosity. During their play, Spirit and Marie sat down on the bench next to Liz. "Say, Spirit-kun. What do you think is Shinigami-sama discussing with Stein-kun?" Marie's gullible and calming wavelength prevented the madness to take control over Stein and eventually freed him out of insanity's grasp. For that, many were thankful. Franken Stein struggled hard in the fight against Asura as the madness was slowly consuming the Meister's mind. If it wasn't for Marie, Stein would have surely gone insane and would have caused severe damage to Shibusen instead of facing the Kishin. Spirit raised his head to the sky, watching the few faint clouds swan over Death city. "Probably talking about the Clown and its madness wavelength. It's bothering Shinigami-sama a lot, you know." Marie turned her head towards Spirit who was still gazing at the clouds. "Well, it surely isn't making any sense right now. We defeated Asura and isolated Bashura, scattered Arachnophobia and had Medusa in captive." cheered the Pulverizer. "I know, but who would have thought that Justin went insane? Medusa is on the loose again, Noah lurking in the dark and the Clown is still alive. You can still sense a faint wavelength of madness crawling around, but we can't trace it down because it's inferior in comparison to Asura's." That statement of Spirit caused Marie to stare in amazement. "But if some can still sense it, why can't we track it down? It's like looking for the Kishin himself, isn't it?" Spirit finally turned his head to Marie. "It's not that easy, Noah has his fingers in there somehow. Yumi already scanned several traces with her Senrigan, but every time it was an impasse. Let's hope she finds something about Justin's past." Marie nodded and looked at the students again who were leaving the pitch. The duo also stood up and slowly walked towards their apartments. The day was almost over as the sun was fighting its own slobber and tiredness. "Oii Kid. Why is Shinigami-sama being so weird recently?" Liz and Patti were in their human forms and walked next to Kid. "The Clown and its new source are seriously an itching for my honorable father. He keeps thinking of new solutions." "Meeeeeeeeeeebiiiiii the Clown dusn't wonna dieee~" Patti's sing-song voice never failed to give grim situations a special flavor. "That'd be surreal. There has to be something … " muttered a thinking Kid.

"Neeeh, why do you think did she tell us to stay outside?" queried Eruka. "Clueless, why do you wonder Eruka?" Free looked up and then began to itch his head. "What do you think about the infant?" The witch never ceased to come up with questions, forcing Free to use his head twice as often as he wanted to. "Well … his parents are the superior Kishin and a witch. I'm not really sure what to expect." The Sway of magic fused with madness. Is that actually possible? "Maybe he'll be an incredible demon weapon that will surpass Ragnarok with ease. But if that's not the case …" Continued Free until his voice dropped slightly. "But … what?" Eruka's curiosity suddenly shot into infinity. Free was thinking, deep and with sense. That was new. Almost scary … or? "If it's sure that he isn't a demon weapon, than whatever he is or will become, it will surely exceed our imagination. Just think about it, Eruka. The greatest source of madness, Asura, and a powerful witch, Arachne, and both have their blood running through that boy's veins." Eruka felt how an ice cold shiver ran down her spine. "It sounds so wrong that he actually exists." The witch's voice was shallow and a bit fright crawled out of her throat as well. "I wouldn't say wrong, but beyond expectation. When we were in the Kishin's chamber underneath Shibusen, the madness there felt so destructive and dark. To think that those streams of insanity are coming back to life again …" Both quietly nodded and looked at the door through which Medusa had thrown them out. "What was my sister just thinking?" laughed the snake woman when she placed the infant onto her table. Regardless what it was, it granted Medusa with a new and extraordinary experiment candidate.

* * *

**'Wreckoning.'**

* * *

Medusa blinked. "What was that?" There was a wavelength, and a voice. She looked into Dais' eyes which were those of Asura. The Kishin had adopted the symbol of three vertical eyes, as Asura possesses a third eye on his forehead. Even his pupils feature this same eye-like shape. Dais however, was only missing the third eye from his father and instead of red irises like Asura, Dais bears navy blue. Strangely enough, Medusa wasn't able to recognize the infant's soul aura until now, which suddenly enveloped the entire room. The dark purple shimmer looked like a massive Kishin egg with countless thorns darting out of it. "Did you just … say something?" The curious and innocent look in Dais' eyes was telling different stories, but Medusa clearly felt how there was a sudden sensation within the room. There was this strange urge inside of her. She suddenly wanted to tear her eyes out, scratch her skin open and spill her blood on the walls and on the ground. This surely wasn't madness. It was that untold something that Asura mentioned which rests underneath Shinigami-sama's "thin muffled order". Was it really a sensation, or something else? Medusa sensed an insane amount of untold terror inside of her that was by far superior to madness. "This is … not madness?" Suddenly the door bursted open and Free together with Eruka stood within the room. "Medusa? What was that?" Eruka's entire body was shaking with fury and horror. Free then looked into Medusa's eyes and raised his voice. "Whatever it was, did it come from him?" She smirked happily, and then snapped her fingers. Moments after, her man-made clown emerged from the darkness. The Black Clown's form slightly shares the resemblance of a human in its overall shape, yet many of its features are less defined. Most notably is the creature's face, which only shows a mouth. The lips expire into vectorial shapes, the mouth bears large, square teeth, and a single semicircular slit which probably works as the "eye". The being's head is adorned both with a strange mask, containing a centrally placed vertical line of three circles, and a towering striped helmet. The remainder of its body is entirely black, except for striped accents on its six fingers. Three on each hand, and narrow legs. The clothing consists of multiple layered sheets, draped largely over its shoulders, chest and the front portion of its waist. A single studded strap encircles each of its wrists and a buckled belt is present around its waist. Since the Black Clown is completely made out of Black Blood, the parts which aren't covered by any clothing are seen to constantly drip Blood onto lower body parts. "Since Crona isn't suited to become a Kishin and thus became needless, I want you to fuse with this infant instead of Crona." The Clown didn't hesitate for a moment and prepared itself to evaporate. "W-wait a moment. What was that momentum just a moment ago? It felt so atrocious and bottomless." Free slowly began to sweat. Immortality was nothing compared to what just streamed through the cave. "Well … I think our subject just released a bit of its wavelength." Medusa's grin widened when the Black Clown fully shrouded Dais into Black Blood. "Wavelength? You mean radioactivity of death and decay!" shouted Eruka. "Crona was told that when Asura and Death fought, they had a conversation about Shinigami's definition of good and evil. The Kishin was talking about something that lies underneath. It's something we can't imagine without looking under the layer. I greatly believe that this is what they were talking about, although Shinigami furiously denied everything related to Asura's assumption. And well, Dais is something that exceeds our expectation. A witch's child and Kishin's offspring." Free's eyes widened. "Chaos?" Medusa looked at Free, obviously surprised that Free was the one taking part in this vexed conversation, and not Eruka. The frog witch was still shaking and couldn't manage to focus on something except the horror that ran through her head. "Chaos is embedded within the madness the Kishins put off, this is something more … powerful. I don't know if it will spread like madness, if we can manipulate it or if it's actually that what we are suggesting. But whatever it is, it's amazing!" Medusa cheerfully smiled and watched as the Black Clown slowly oozed into Dais' little body. "W-w-w-w-we h-h-have to- to hurry though. That … w-wavelength probably attracted everything around us already." stuttered Eruka. Free and Medusa nodded simultaneously and the trio began to pack their bags.

Not far away from the cave, Mosquito halted for a moment. 'What was that?' His mind wasn't able to fully conceive what just happened. The wavelength he just sensed wasn't from this world. The moment Arachne came back to walk this earth was because of the massive amount of madness that Asura was emitting. However, this short period of radiation probably brought back anything that is related to madness, even if it's only the slightest bit. Mosquito couldn't help himself but fall to the ground. "I am too late. He's becoming aware of everything, and that cursed snake is probably already making a tool out of him!" "Sounds terrific, if you ask me." Mosquito turned and looked at Noah who was standing right next to him. Mosquito couldn't believe what he was seeing. "How did you-." The steward's jaw dropped. "I never expected you to die already, you see. It was quite easy to follow you." Noah's usual pleasant tone crawled into Mosquito's ears. "But tell me." The mage continued. "What was that sudden cognition? Madness itself feels like a gentle breeze, but this was a raging storm. I was hardly able to walk straightforward." Giriko, Justin and the Clown were standing behind Noah and gazed into the direction where the devastating stream came from. "I don't know, ghastly mage. And if, I wouldn't tell you anyway!" hissed Mosquito with anger in his voice. "Oh … Gopher, you were right." Mosquito lifted his right eyebrow and wondered what Noah meant with that sentence. Suddenly the steward sensed another person's presence and as he turned his head towards the direction, a massive energy ball hit Mosquito. The massive explosion finally killed Arachne's steward. When the smoke and dirt came down to the ground again, nothing was left except a large hole. "Pity I didn't get the chance to stomp that geezer into the ground." That was the only comment the group, more precisely Giriko, left back with Mosquito's demise. Noah's grin widened the closer they came to Medusa's hideout, fully prepared for any traps the witch may have set up. Inside the cave, Free and the others already noticed the vibrations from the explosions and several souls appearing. "Noah is here, I guess." muttered Free. "We will be leaving now, Eruka, Free." Medusa commands and walked deeper into the cave. "W-wait. What about the kid?" Eruka's confused expression was soon accompanied by Free's. "He will be good on his own, despite the fact that we can't carry him along with his soul emitting those bursts every now and then. Shibusen will find us within seconds." As logical as that may sound, leaving the test object back surely didn't fit into Medusa's scheme. But before Free and Eruka could object, they heard several explosions from outside and silently nodded to each other, obeying Medusa's order. "But Noah will trap the infant into his book. That will ruin everything!" called Eruka out whilst the trio sprinted out of the room. "That would be delightful, actually. If he walks every page within the book, his experience, knowledge and power will surely rise." "That's nonsense. This is more erratic than the baby's actual existence!" yelled Free with fury. "It's not, Free. Just think about it. Eibon has noted everything inside his book, and even some of Arachne's notes can be found there. Remember those two created the demon weapons. Clarifying him with all that knowledge will surely grant him independence and he won't be such a nuisance like Crona is." explained Medusa as they finally reached an exit. Eruka snapped her fingers and looked at the other witch. "You mean, you want to have Noah suck him into the book so we don't have to educate him at all?" Medusa's grin widened. "Precisely. As soon as the images are burned onto his mind and soul, we can lay back and observe the oncoming events. He is one who will easily free himself out of the book." Free halted and raised his voice as well. "Wait. What was the point then with fusing the Black Clown with the baby then?" The snake witch looked back at Free, demanding him to continue the runaway. "Patience." Was the only word that left her mouth.

* * *

**Aarrrgh tension builds up, I think I just confused myself D:**

**Hope you all enjoyed, reviews and critic welcomed. I will hopefully upload the next chapter sooner or later.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Dais L. Skadow**


	6. Superior to Madness

**Every one thinks, sees and feels his surrounding in a different way. Various individuals placed their thoughts onto paper. Same disclaimer stuff, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Maka and Soul were sleeping in her bed, gently hugging each other in their sleep. As the sudden radiated wavelength echoed through Death city, Maka woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Soul, who was still in a deep slumber. The Meister had a soft smile, 'He's so gorgeous.', when she stood up from her bed and looked at her desk. She found Soul's letter for Maka that she got for her 17th Birthday. Maka quietly walked to her desk and began reading it.

I close my eyes, and there you are;

You dazzle me, from near and far;

Your silhouette - it strikes me too;

No other like it, uniquely you;

The music spreads, strong feelings in me;

Excitement within me, can't hold it back;

All perfect curves, from head to toe;

From hips to calves, from eyes to nose;

Both inside and outside, your brilliance flows;

Your soul calms mine, we are in sync;

You wield my blade, I guide your mind;

I crave your kiss, my heart explodes;

Still strong without you, I remain;

Though hard it is, each passing day;

I am bolstered too, each sunless night;

Your voice I hear, turns dark to light;

I want you now, stay near to me;

Eyes open wide, still you I see

- Soul Evans

Her smile grew bigger as she tiptoed back to her bed and sat down. Her partner placed his arm around her hips when he slowly raised his body. "Maka-chan?" breathed Soul against her soft skin. "I thought I sensed something, but instead I read your letter again … " The words were leaving her throat in a calm and pleasant manner. Soul smirked and placed a kiss onto her cheek before he crawled under the sheets again. "Sleepyhead!"

* * *

Meanwhile, far distant from Death City, several Shibusen employees were examining the Arachnophobia ruins again. Suddenly one of the soldiers shouted out he found something. Indeed, it was a severe damaged letter. It was later identified as Asura's letter he left for Arachne. Back at Death city, Shinigami-sama himself read through the final words of his former disciple:

**Madness is the best state of mind.**

Listen to the hidden tune in your head.

It's in us all, our pride  
Reasons to think, washed aside.  
Listen to it the tune so it can spread.

Mankind, cherish the very God.  
And are betrayed by his rules.  
Debauching in toxicity.  
Providing false safety isn't noble

Anxiety, fear and despair!

I never believed. - I wasn't misled.  
I never assumed. - I wasn't played.  
I never confided. - I wasn't deceived.  
I never trusted. - I wasn't betrayed.

He is a liar, a cheater and actor.

He wants my soul, my life and pride.

I won't share, forgive or present.

I have only enemys, for that I must find:

True belief, yes that I need.  
True power, yes that I want.  
True salvation, yes that I seek.  
True faith, yes that I deserve.

Insanity, my own world.  
Deliriousness, freedom within.  
Anxiety, that does not exist.  
Remorse, I have none.

MADNESS ... IS RANSOM!

- Asura

* * *

Partially unidentified writings were found within Shibusen's library. As stated by Yumi Azusa, Justin has many mysteries in his background data. The following booking was carried together from numerous scrap of paper found within Justin's profiles thanks to the efforts of specific Spartoi members.

_"Beams of fire sweep through my head, thrusts of pain increasingly engaged. My sensory receptors succumb, I am no one now, only agony. My crimson faith so frantically shred, the ruby fluid of life unleashed. Ripples ascend to the surface of my eyes, their drawing reveals the truth that rests beneath. This order is unstable, at random, at will. A myriad fears rage in my wake, the bastard spawn of a surreal self. The resurrection of my savage nemesis is ridding and the prospect of my ruin, my doom, my ransom. Malfunction, the means for its ascent, bloodletting the stringent voice to beckon. My soul. So futile is my resisting tension, as insanity-induced mechanics propel its growth through my being. The implement, the device of my extinction, the terminating clockwork of my gleeful bane, it wakes and walks this world. The definitive scourge of its mockery, the end-art instruments lethality attained. I'm falling into the clarity of undoing, the scornful god haggles for my soul. Mind's eye flickers and vellicate as I let go myself. Taunting whispers accompany my deletion from this world. A sneering grin, the voice of my reaper speeds through my mind. It's chanting softly the song of depletion"_

This text passage was found within Justin's diary. Various other records and notes were found as well. Three peculiar signatures could be identified as Justin Law's. "Heed - it commands, heed my will" - "Bleed - it says, bleed you will" - "Seed – it demands, seed their will"

The Death Scythe Yumi and her Spartoi team then swept through multiple libraries. The following text passages were found and classified as potential hints.

* * *

**Page from the book. "Balance and System." Author remains unknown.**

Your mind forejudges between system, balance and madness, wr-crabbed-.

Are you happy or are you sad, are you clarified or are you horrified?  
Sometimes your life is dark than again bright.

Do you balance on the left or on the right?  
What you know, you know because of what you can and cannot understand.

What you understand is that of which you are capable of understanding.

And thus what we know is not what we know but what you know.

You decide noble and disgrace, we acknowledge thus we believe.

Aren't you looking for the system because the rhythm is lost?

Shouldn't a poem make sense and rhyme like –defaced phrase- …?

You can only speculate on the why because you aren't certain what I'm trying to say.

You know this to be the true, because you understand the rhyme is away.

Choice 1: It doesn't just happen without a reason I made up.

Choice 2: It does just happen without –crabbed-. Same cup.

Anyway let's skip that shall we?  
What meaning could this poem possibly have for me?

Gosh the writer is thick, no meaning whatsoever, what a waste of time!  
Enough with this confusion I say, an explanation for my lack of rhyme!

The balance on which –defaced long phrase- … .  
We can only judge in a system which needs a balance, whatever the cost.

So we looked for a system which we could apply so what I wrote wouldn't –crabbed- mad.

Without a system this poem would be unintelligible and thus –defaced- to us and in my system. That's bad, Death's –crabbed- system!

So there, reason at last! It was all just an understandable example of how we need a system in our life to judge, false or true.  
Final question! Would you give this poem equal attention when it actually was –crabbed-.

Yumi and the Spartoi team continued their search for any conformity in style, nature and language throughout every library. More multiple papers, cases and books were found. However some notes had various phrases with defaced lines.

* * *

**Extract from various portfolios found in a folder classified as "forbidden case". Author remains unknown.**

Take me to the pain, will you?  
All the way back again, can you?  
Taking me to the pain, I beg you.  
And all the way back, I force you.

Life sums up in three words,  
better than average.  
Order sums up in nothingness

Never comes easy.

Madness sums up in Order's definition.  
It's a savage being.

-Defaced- sums up madness.

Dawn, Purge, Succeed, Never Cease.

Doses of life, regime, madness and wr-crabbed-  
Only in between them, you can understand the rest.

Straight back to the pain, I command you.  
All the way back, I hate you.  
Could I put it down on paper for you?  
Did you understand my appeal?

If yes, why are you still al-crabbed-.

For my own sake.

The lies that consume you.  
Pain.  
The pain shows you the way.  
The feeling kills inside you.  
Pain.  
But you stay knowing eventually,  
the pain goes away.

You have to get through it somehow.  
I'll tell you when,  
the time isn't now!

* * *

**Found within the book "The layer of order and chaos." Author remains unknown.**

My children want to understand,

Why they can understand what is

Only accepting facts and clear fundamentals,

Not able to realize the irrational

Their anxiety drives them deep into,

But not deep enough to penetrate

Penetrate the thin skin He made,

And you shall see the truth

The order is a lie and false scenery,

There is nothing to believe in

This world isn't what it seems,

But the very being you all fear

Yes, I know what lies beneath,

That very terrifying terror, deep and dark

It is there, here and now,

It's right next to me, you and everyone

Rational and logic will only conceal,

Cut through the pattern and find the erratic

Find me, discover me

Let … Me … Free …

* * *

**Yeah I know, it's probably not really able to be understood. But don't worry, it'll flow along with the plot.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Dais L. Skadow**


	7. Feel the destruction

**You know how it works, same disclaimer stuff, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Shinigami-sama!" shouted Sid through the halls of the Academy. The three-star Meister and teacher ran through the entire facility in search for the Death god. After a while of unsuccessful shouting and yelling, Sid paused for a moment. "In life, I had more luck with finding what I sought." opined the zombie. Soon after, the knife expert ultimately stood at the entrance to the death room. "He surely sensed that chaotic wavelength as well. It was just faint sensation, but still it seemed bottomless in power." Sid's entire body was on tension as he slowly walked into the death room. The clouds inside the ceiling were happily dancing along the blue "sky", the crosses were carefully and manually placed on top of captured semi-Kishin eggs. The heavy-handed placed crosses were spread across the entire landscape within the death room, and Shinigami-sama would personally look after each cross if it's still in shape. The great battle against Asura within the death room had left deep scars, from destroyed crosses, the damaged walls of Death city and the injuries Shinigami-sama had to suffer by protecting his son and a fellow Death Scythe. And after all this time, ~1 and a half years later, Shinigami-sama would still roam through his room and find damaged crosses and craters caused by the massive battle. Sid slowly walks through the numerous gates, each resembling a guillotine. Finally the platform was in sight, and there was also a tall figure motioning across it. "Shinigami-sama. Did you sense that wavelength as well?" The zombie didn't hesitate to throw the news at the Death god. "Sid-kun." The Meister immediately winced at the sound of Shinigami-sama's deep and menacing voice. It took Sid a short moment to find his ground again and respond. "Y-yes, Shinigami-sama?" Shibusen's head teacher was still facing the mirror and stopped moving around the platform. The calm, pleasant and cheerful aura that always resided within the death room disappeared and made room for a grave situation with a dire flavor in it. Shinigami-sama took a deep breath and gazed at the mirror, looking at himself. "Asura was supposedly a human who existed well before Shibusen creation, though I have always questioned whether he was ever actually a real human. He was powerful enough to destroy all of the witches of the East by himself, and that without leaving any remains. However, the paranoia within his personality, resulted in Asura going insane and thus, he became the first being that emits madness like an infection. We've called it Kishin, one able to cause madness to spread throughout the world. I stopped him by removing all of his skin and used it as a seal on Asura, trapping him in a chamber that lies under this Academy." Sid bravely nodded whilst listening to Shinigami-sama's speech as he still had his deep and menacing voice echoing through the death room. "But that surge of power that rushed through the world just now revealed an inconvenient truth." Sid didn't fully understand what Shinigami-sama tried to explain and cocked his head. "A-an inconvenient truth?" Sid was confused and uncertain. Death turns and faces Sid with a grim expression on his face. "Sid-kun. Call the teachers and remaining Death Scythes to gather here. We can't afford to hesitate any longer." Shinigami-sama turned to the mirror again and didn't move his body or lips any further. Sid noticed how sweat was running down his face as he responded with his usual "Yes sir." and ran off to inform the others. 'What is going on? I've never seen Shinigami-sama like this before. Does it have something to do with the short momentum that went through here?' The knife master jumped from one door into the next one, shouting and asking, well actually ordering the entire Shibusen staff to immediately meet at the death room and even drop the classes for today.

The students were left blandly left behind and looked unsuspectingly at each other. "mmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~ What'ya think happened?" yawned Black Star into Tsubaki's direction. "I don't know. But where are Maka-chan and Soul? They are late …" Black Star's partner's worries go out to the missing Scythe team instead of the mysterious disappearing of all the teachers at Shibusen. "Neeee Tsubaki, don't worry. They'll be alright with … whatever they're doing." Tsubaki looked at Black Star who had his legs placed on top of the table and gave a relieved smile as her Meister repeated his loud yawn. Elizabeth finally managed to calm Patti down as the latter had managed to build a tower out of her pencils and was about to rage-storm it. "For Death's sake Patti, grow up!" Liz yelled with annoyance, but also with sibling-care. The elder sister then turned to Kid who was also having a puzzled expression written on his face. "Oi Kid. What is this all about? Maka and Soul are missing and Stein-sensei just ran off with all the other teachers and Meisters." Shinigami-sama's son shacked his head as a clear sign of cluelessness. "I don't know either, Liz. Honorable father probably called in a meeting or something. But I haven't seen then in such a hurry gathering for a meeting. Something isn't right. And this happened right after … " Kid stopped. Liz raised an eyebrow and gazed at her Meister. He was thinking, deep and with worry. But before she would nail him with further questions about Shinigami-sama's distress, his O.C.P.D., Patti being a nuisance and if her eyebrows are properly plucked, she decided to look after her younger sister again. "Aahhh~ don't bother Kid. They are probably just organizing something for Shibusen!" cheered Liz as she watched Patti putting the pencils back piece by piece. "No I don't think so. It has probably something to do with that faint wavelength …" Kid's tone was full of worry. "Eeehhh?" gaped Liz. "What wavelength?" Kid looked back at Liz with astonishment. He sighed heavily and stood up. "I'm sure even some who aren't suppose to sense souls and their wavelengths were able to sense this one. It was by far scarier than any other I've sensed before. But for now, honorable father will handle this. And we will be going, I'm not sure if the frames in my room are still in position!" Liz could feel the sweat drop along with annoyance and the typical "Why am I actually this guy's partner?" expression. "Patti?" "Yeeeeee?" "We are leaving, grab your stuff and get going." "'Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" And with that said, Death The Kid and his Demon Twin Pistols left the class without further hesitation. Black Star looked after the trio. He suddenly had this feeling again, in his stomach area. It was something tingling, and it was always when Tsubaki was around. Black Star didn't know how to tell her, though. But before he would stand aside and act like a moron, he jumps on to his table. Time to take action! "TSUBAKI!" He shouted. "Black Star? What happened?" Tsubaki didn't understand her partner's sudden outburst and almost fell off her chair. Black Star kneeled in front of Tsubaki, and held her right hand with a gentle squeeze. The demon weapon didn't know if she should madly blush or be utterly confused, well in the end she did both. Black Star looked deep into her indigo eyes and Tsubaki sensed how her heart was about to malfunction. "B-black Star? What is … is?" She queried. Her Meister didn't take his eyes off her and leaned forward. "I've had this feeling … all this time already. It was deep inside me, but I first refused to acknowledge it. I thought it was just my imagination but … Tsubaki … I … " Tsubaki's heart was beating faster than ever, her ribcage almost bursting open. What was going on with him? "Black Star ... I-if you have something to tell me … I mean … " She couldn't look into Star's penetrating eyes any longer and tried to escape his gaze by looking at the board instead. Was he really going to …? His serious expression suddenly changed into a staggered look. "Oh, I figured it out. I'm hungry! Let's eat Tsubaki."

* * *

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………"What the f-?" …………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Huh?" Black Star let go of her hand and jumped off the table. "You coming Tsubaki? I can't cook well, you know that!" 'How disgraceful … and I almost thought he'd … ' Black Star's partner slowly stood up and without any further sound or motion, they also left the room.

"N-Noah-sama. What … was that?" Gopher's usual submissive and inferior voice towards Noah was replaced with a fearful one. The mage's group stood in front of the door. Giriko felt how his entire body stood under tension, Justin removed his earphones and carefully eyed the door and the Clown remained motionless. "This is how power feels …" muttered Noah. He gave the sign to storm the castle and Giriko was the first to take action. Inside the room, the infant was crawling across the table and happily slobbering all over the place. He was confused, left alone and scared. The explosions were loud and spooky. "Fuwry!" Dais looked around with his little eyes and barely could see anything, it was dark and cold. Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the room and the door flew through the frame. Giriko stormed inside and as he spotted Dais, a wide grin came across the enhancer's face. "Found it boss."

* * *

**Peanut butter jelly sandwiches, this is a short one as well. D: I'll make up for that with the next ones to follow, don't worry. Review, leave some cookies and enjoy!**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Dais L. Skadow**


	8. No other option

**I think I'm finishing this story part within 10 chapters and then see how it „booms" or not. If it works out good enough with reviews that show that people enjoy reading it, I'll go on with expanding this into a real one. Same disclaimer stuff, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Fear, anxiety and trepidation. The room is filled with those emotions. Giriko feels how his bloodlust is raising again as he approaches the infant. "Scared aren't we?" he jokes. Noah and Justin slowly walk into the room whilst the dust falls. "No signs of Medusa and her henchmen." Justin's tone was flat and bored. Much to Noah's surprise, the baby he is looking for, and finally found, isn't shaking with fear. "All those explosions and strangers around him, and he's not even crying. Asura's offspring is either fearless or hasn't fully devised its awareness. Regardless, Giriko, search for any notes which Medusa has left here. Justin, go outside and inform Gopher that we are about to move again. I got what I want." Noah smirks. The executioner nods and unhurriedly walks outside the room whilst Giriko rampages along the shelves in search for any items related to witchcraft. The mage sits down on a chair next to the infant who still lies on top of the table, motionless ever since Noah's group had stepped into the room. The fear and anxiety is solely coming from Noah himself. 'Calm down. This is the greatest valuable object I've come across. A being not suppose to breathe, exceeding imagination and the primary person whom Shinigami won't allow to live.' His eyes were sparkling with joy and delight. He looked down to the Book Of Eibon which is strapped to the left of his waist and reaches for it. Suddenly, another massive wavelength burst roars through the cavern, clearly throwing Noah of his feet. "This is incredible! Even normal people without anything special would feel this massive wavelength power. What kind of being is he?" Giriko looked up to his current leader after the enhancer had thrashed another shelf. "Whatever he is, he's special enough to land in the book, so hurry up." Giriko's piss-off-or-die tone never would dare to leave its owner. "So small, not aware of his heritage and yet he radiates purified power …" Noah's fascination shot into infinity. "Noah-sama! Several figures have appeared outside! We assume they belong to Shibusen." Gopher's usual inferior tone clashes against his master's ears. "A-already? That can't be!" The surprise hit them hard, in fact this is completely going against their plan. 'Leave and abandon or impede and collect? What a question!' thought Noah to himself. "Gopher, Giriko, inform Justin. Hold them off." The duo nods and runs through the door without further hesitation. "I don't know how Shibusen was able to already arrive here, but I don't really care." He lifts his book and begins to flip through the Book Of Eibon in search for a suitable page.

**_"Wreckoning."_**

Noah flinched. "What?" He looks into the infant's indigo blue eyes. All of a sudden, Dais cries out loud and his Kishin Egg-shaped soul begins to change its form. The baby's skin turns into a deep black layer and the Black Clown emerges out of the black mass. Noah silently observes the event with a confused expression on his face. "She forced THAT into him? What kind of woman is she …" Slowly the artificial being raises its body out of Dais. "Medusa is known for overstepping any rule to reach her experimental goals, but this?" The Black Clown evaporates into its liquid state and vanishes into the ground, leaving Noah and the baby behind. The infant suddenly stands up as if it could walk since ages and looks into the mage's eyes. Noah's confused expression turns into an anxious one. 'What is going on?' He was completely perplexed, this entire unorthodox situation isn't making sense. Weird entities are leaving the baby's body, and the baby suddenly looks up to face Noah with blank eyes, and outside was the surprisingly fast approaching Shibusen force. _"You …"_ "HUH?" 'Did the baby just say something? What the f—" Noah's eyes widened. Dais is speaking with a clear voice and looks directly at him. _"Did you pesky mortal tried to bring that abomination into my body?" _It took Noah a moment to realize that Dais was talking about the Clown. Before the mage could reply, the baby's small shadow enlarged and two scarf-like limbs emerge from it. Their appearance are similar to Asura's numerous white long scarves which encircled his entire neck and a large proportion of his head, except that these were pitch black and actually coming out of Dais' shadow. Noah dodges the first strike which effortlessly bashes a massive hole into the cave. 'What is this? He sat there just a minute ago with just freaking baby diapers and bib. And now? Now his blasted shadow is throwing skull arms at me!' The mage's shock was great. After dodging several more devastating blows, Noah manages to look into the infant's eyes and realizes what is happening. Dais' eyes were still blank, his hair resembles that of Asura to a great extent, and most important, the baby is mindless. The shadow seemingly controlled the human body. The inhuman voice shrieks through the room once again. _"This is going to be my era! MY ERA!" _Before Noah could realize it, one end of the shadow scarf wrapped itself around his leg and thrusted him into several shelves. Noah senses how the pain pierces through his entire back, several muscles being strained and his leg feels like as if it's going to be ripped off. "STOP IT! STOP! AARGH! THIS WASN'T MY DOING! MY GOD MY LEG!" Noah's voice is slowly breaking as the pain keeps raging through his entire being. Dais didn't stop, he is still throwing Noah through the entire room. A sadistic grin appears on the infant's face as Noah keeps screaming out in pain. Another explosion follows and suddenly Gopher crashes through the open door frame into the room. Noah's inferior sees the grave situation within the room and is thunderstruck. "No-Noah-sama! What is going on?" His master isn't able to answer though, the pain has drained Noah of his vigor. His bloodshot eyes helplessly looked into Gopher's when the shadow scarf finally released its victim with dash into another column of shelves. "YOU BLASTED LITTLE SCUMBAG! DIE!" Gopher's anger and rage knew no halt anymore and he began to channel his Stomach-Cannon. However he painfully notices that his body is too damaged for another attack. The Shibusen forces, which have arrived miraculously, already gave Noah's group a beating. What is going on here? Dais' shadow manifesting into a vicious entity, Shibusen arrived within mere moments after the infant released its second wavelength outburst and no trace of Medusa. Instead, Noah's group is getting a severe beating. Gopher falls to the ground, spitting a massive amount of blood on the floor and looks into the debris with despair. Before Dais could attack Gopher as well with his lethal shadow arms (of doom :0), Kirikou Rung jumps through the frame, armed with his pots. He takes a clear vision of the devastated room, eyeing every corner with his sharp eyes. The pot Meister reaches to his headset and mutters something into it whilst walking towards the table. "Everything looks normal in here. I got Gopher, a lot of rubble … eehm … various deep holes in the walls. Looks like a fight." Minutes after Kirikou walked into the room, Kim and Ox appear as well. "Luckily the next library we had to visit was near this place." cheered Ox whilst looking around. Kim silently nodded and walked straightforward to Dais. The shadow arms, the devastating aura, the horror scenario, gone. There is an injured Gopher lying on the ground, an unconscious Noah between destroyed shelves and a crying baby on a table. (Sneaky little Dais D: ) "There's blood on the ground." Harvar's tone is as dry as always. "That's probably Gopher's, I mean look at him." "No, Gopher is lying over there. I'm talking about the blood on all these shelves. Someone else was fighting, too." Ox and Kirikou walked up to the shelves and finally notice Noah in between the debris. "He's …" Ox looks at Kirikou with a confused expression. Harvar joins the duo and also looks at the battered mage. "His foot is squashed." 'I hate his straightforward personality at times like this.' thought Kim whilst she picks up Dais. The baby happily laughed into the witch's face and his eyes were having a magical sparkle. She began to laugh as well and showed the infant to Jacqueline and both happily cheered about the infant's 'gorgeous' slobber fest. "We will be taking them all with us. I just heard from Yumi that Justin and the Clown managed to escape, though." "What about that enhancer Giriko?" asked Kirikou when he lifted Noah out of the shelves. "Held in captive." During their walk out of the cavern, Ox leans closer to Dais. "He's got the same pale skin like that witch Arachne. I wonder what Noah had in mind with him." Kim, who is still holding the baby, furiously shakes her head. "Regardless. He won't be a tool any longer."

As the Spartoi team slowly leaves the ravaged room, Free materializes himself into the room via Spatial Magic, Forwarding vision. "They're all gone. The baby is missing as well." He mutters before vanishing again. Medusa's group stands outside, facing sunlight and a wide desert. "So they are taking everything to Shibusen." Medusa's grin widened and her usual (awesome) snake expression runs across her face. "Why are you actually happy about that? Now we will never able to get Dais under our control, despite the fact that the Black Clown has abandoned the child's body as well." Eruka's complain didn't bother the snake witch. "Eruka, how silly are you?" A slight flavor of annoyance followed that question as it enters Eruka's ears. "I- I'm not silly!" She stomps on the ground. "Didn't you just realize what happened?" Now Free picked up interest as well, cocking his head and looking at Medusa. "Two parties just raided the hideout, ravaged everything in there and are taking Noah, Gopher and Giriko into Shibusen prison. And finally, they got Dais. As soon as they figure out who he really is, he will die in an instant." Eruka thoroughly nodded in agreement with Free. "You're thinking wrong. Weren't you able to analyze Dais' wavelength just now?" "It felt like an endless stream of terror and destruction that flowed through our bodies." While Free explains the sensation to Medusa, Eruka jumps on Otama Jackson and follows their conversation with Medusa from the new position, enjoying her laziness. "I don't really know how you've managed to steal Mabaa's eye, but you did it anyway, I guess. And now, try to place Dais' wavelength into small fragments. There was the Sway of Magic in it. That need to cast a spell right now came from my dear sister's blood running through his veins. I recon he will be able to use witchcraft after all." The snake witch begins to guffaws. Eruka shakes her head in denial and raises her voice as well. "But that Sway was so faint! What was the oth—" The frog witch almost choked on her own sentence as Medusa gave her a sinister glare. "Real. Madness." When Medusa let her gaze off Eruka, the snake woman faces the bright sun again. "His power outclasses his body." "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" Free's distrustful expression forces Medusa to suffer slight annoyance. And again, he may be immortal, but he's also a big airhead as well. "Asura didn't lose the fight against the Shibusen students because the injuries were so bad. He simply replaced himself." "Will you stop speaking in puzzles?" Eruka also lost track. Medusa sighs heavily and takes a deep breath. "Asura is alive, partly. Arachne's power and Asura's madness and personality are manifested in Dais. That 'soul detonation' Dais just emitted confirmed that the merging is complete. Finally the counterpart to Shinigami's order has come back to walk earth." Free bravely nodded. "Counterpart? I thought the madness which the Kishins radiate is the counterpart." If something never ceases, then it's Eruka's curiosity. Medusa slightly shakes her head and continues. "You see, the Sway of Magic didn't exist from the very beginning on. Neither madness. They are just intermediate stages of a greater power. That power resembles the true counterpart to Shinigami's own power and system. And finally, it happened. The power is back. Wreckoning." Eruka begins to laugh and Free's confused expression slowly turns into a desperate one. The poor immortal had lost track of this conversation since ages, pretending to act smart is the last resort to do. "And I assume both of you didn't notice how Dais concealed his soul a split second before the Shibusen forces stormed in, right? … Thought so. Where Shinigami and his Meisters need Weapons to amplify their soul wavelengths and the control over them, Dais simply transmutes his into a desired kind. His soul can turn into a Kishin Egg, an ordinary one, from a witch soul to something new. All we needed to do is to activate his dormant powers, and well. My Black Clown did well on that. Now we can easily track his location with the last bits of Black Blood in him." Finally bright light came across Free's mind and the immortal laughs along with Eruka. "That's brilliant! He'll do everything without us even saying it. And since Shibusen has everything stored inside its rooms and chambers, all dais needs to do is raid the place and take the items he needs, or?" Medusa still faces the sun and starts to laugh and cheer as well. "Yes. As soon as the body of Dais realizes what happened to his … family … he will completely extinguish the academy. Asura's personality and Arachne's powers. What a delicious combination."

* * *

**Yooosh ^_^ a bit longer, finally! But I'm quite busy with studying for my final exams as well, so it's going to be hard to keep up this pace with uploading chapters. I was glad I did the first 5 ones within 5 days. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed. Reviews and opinions are welcomed.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Dais L. Skadow**


	9. Infiltration

**Mu bwain had awesome work! But I'll introduce that genius part of me at the end of this chapter. D: Same disclaimer stuff, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Kim? You can stop cuddling with him by now. It's like as if you've never seen a baby before. We all now how—" "He's soooo grogeous~" Kim's eyes turned into hearts and all that Ox could do was continuing to sigh. Since the Shibusen students had left the cavern, the tanuki witch wouldn't stop to fall in love with the infant. "His eyes are marvelous!" cheers Jacqueline. Ox walks up to Kim and takes a closer look into the boy's eyes. "To be honest, they are strange. Vertical pupils? That's …-" Before the Meister could finish his sentence, he was cut short by a sinister glare which Jacqueline and Kim threw at him. Kirikou sighed as well. "I still wonder whose soul wavelength we've sensed. It was …" The African Meister stops in mid-sentence and looks at Ox with a worried expression. "I know what you mean. It felt so devastating. I thought we are standing next to a Kishin. But then again …" replies Ox. Kim shakes her head in denial. "A full fledged Kishin emits Madness, not devastation. They probably worked on a tool that channels that kind of wavelength." The witch wasn't breaking off her gaze on Dais, but still she was able to follow the other's conversation. (I know right, multi tasking for the win?) Kirikou looks back to Kim who was slowly winning a distance between them, busier hugging Dais than keeping up the pace (A weakness at last!). "What you mean with, radiating devastation? You can't possibly emit a characteristic. That would be like as if some other could emit love and another one envy." Kim shrugs blank-faced. "Well it … You felt it too … I mean … I don't know … It was just so … destructive. It was something that crawls into your body and drowns morals down into oblivion whilst raising aggressions, which definitely came along with that wavelength. But it really can't come from something so cute like you, can it?" Dais and Kim laugh happily at each other when the team arrives at the Shibusen camp again. In fact the camp was only a few kilometers distant from Medusa's hideout and thus the students had no issues to track down the source within mere seconds. (All planned by the snake witch, right?) Back at the camp, Azusa stands at a table, drawing the last pieces of the cavern the students were in. "The rest of the aisles lead into dead-ends. Well done. Did you find anything suspicious apart from an unconscious Noah and the injured Gopher?" Azusa's voice nearly penetrates the atmosphere with its seriousness. "Not really. Destroyed shelves, knocked over shelves, ravaged books … and him." Ox points at Kim and Dais. The Death Scythe lifts an eyebrow and walks up to the infant and the witch. "What is … the baby doing here?" Azusa's irritation wasn't surprising, who expects witches and mages to experiment with babies. Demon Weapons, Magic Tools, enhancing spells, Black Blood, artificial beings were all known and wanted, but babies? "We found him within the last room where we also found Noah and Gopher. He was on the table, crying and floundering." The Meisters nod simultaneously and leave Dais in Azusa's surveillance. "Alright, I guess. I've already sent two investigation teams towards the cavern. You can return to Death City and continue your studying or whatsoever. Good job and well done, I will inform Shinigami-sama with all the collected papers we've gathered earlier and with the success of this mission as well." Kim suddenly feels that her stomach is about to turn in circles. "D-does that mean I have to leave him here?" She takes a saddened look at the boy. The Death Scythe groans with slight annoyance and waves them all off, including Dais. "Fine, keep him. But be sure to introduce him to Shinigami-sama. We are not sure if the baby has already made contact with any kind of witchcraft or some sorts. He was after all in the hands of either Medusa or Noah, and in the worst case even both." But before Azusa could precise her concerns, the group already runs off to the train station.

Soon after, Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline, Kirikou and the twins sit on benches whilst waiting for the train. It's been one week since they have been roaming libraries. Of course some missions lasted longer than a week, some even a month or two. But at least they were fused with fighting and action, not reading boring books and tomes. "Man I can't wait to get back home again. And I know I won't touch a book for at least two days." declares Kirikou. The African Meister first watches the twins play a game for the last snack they have and then faces Jacqueline and her Meister. "So, what's gonna be his name?" Kim gives a soft smile and looks up to the sun which slowly crawls along the roof of the station. "He already is given a name, I can feel it." Kirikou lifts an eyebrow and feels how slight envy comes across his mind. Either a woman's intuition or her tanuki powers, but having such a feeling for things sure is useful. "Well don't keep us hanging here." cheers Ox. Kim Diehl caresses the baby one more time and then looks to her friends. "Dais." Harvar, the only one who isn't really taking part at any maladventure the others experience, also stares into Dais' direction. "Well, Dais. Let's hope you are clean of any dirty magic, otherwise I can't really expect Shinigami-sama to go easy on you." Ox and Kirikou silently nod and Jacqueline has a very displeased expression. "Even if, he will have a chance just like Angela. I can use some of my magic on him as well, don't forget that Harvar." cheers Kim with hope sparkling in her eyes. "We'll see, and hope." Is all that the Lightning spear mutters before they all can hear the sounds of the train chasing across the rails. "Death City here we come!" The team rashly drags and throws its package through the train doors and finally they can place their proud behinds on the train seats. "Fuwry!" laughs Dais into Kirikou's face as the latter lifts the infant up in the air. "He sure is a lively little thing." And the African Meister can tell from his experience with the twins. Even though they are very powerful weapons, they are still kids and as such, are distracted and quarrel a lot. "Man, I've never seen such eyes. Vertical pupils with a spider-like web pattern around it? And you just call it marvelous." jokes Kirikou when he hands the baby back to Kim. "Owh bugger off Kirik." The rest of the travel time remains calm and relaxed. During the train journey, the Meisters look through the windows every once in a while and see how trees and buildings seemingly speed along the rails. Wide forests, natural wild life, large cities and villages, few hamlets and highways are scattered throughout the countryside. Jacqueline loses herself into the sky, counting the clouds and dashing off into daydreaming, Harvar thrusts his head back into some books he had brought along for emergency situations like this one. "I can't afford to lack studying today only because we were on a mission abroad." fears the Demon Weapon. Fire and Thunder happily play along the poles, Kirikou naps with all limbs stretched from his body and Ox also begins to fight his tiredness. Fortunately the Shibusen students are the only individuals within the passenger coach and thus they can freely advance their opinions about how their last mission concluded.

"Hey Kirikou, get up. We're going to reach Death Station in a couple of minutes." says Ox whilst shacking the sleeping Meister. Except some grumbles and loud yawns, Ox isn't able to understand something the African Meister grouches. "Will you all shut the hell up? He's finally asleep." Kim's calming voice is replaced by fierce deep tone, seemingly rupturing the atmosphere within the train. Kirikou, Ox and Jacqueline instantly feel how ice cold shivers run down their spines. 'Kim sure can be creepy when she's serious.' thinks Kim's weapon. "F-fine. Look we are only seconds away from reaching Death Station. Let's get our stuff ready. Leave him with the Twins until we got the package outside, aight?" Kirikou's offer sounded decent enough for Kim to agree. The tanuki witch carefully places the infant, who is wrapped into several blankets, on a seat next to her and orders the twins to keep an eye on him until she and the other Meisters and Weapons are done dragging the cases outside of the train. After mere moments Kirikou and Harvar had most of the package outside and only Ox and Kim were left dragging their last bags outside. Jacqueline stands outside and happily breathes in the air that sways through Death City. "Are Ox and Kim coming?" She queries blithely. The two addressed ones look back to the train's door and see how Ox carries his and Kim's package. "Yeah, they are. Only the twins and the baby left." replies Harvar whilst re-tying his shoes. "I'll get the twins and the baby, you guys can already notify Shinigami-sama that we have arrived." approaches Kirikou. Kim nods and walks along the platform edge, enjoying every step she's doing within Death City. All of a sudden, the destructive wavelength smashes through their minds again. "Waaa-!" screams Kim as she loses her hold and would have fallen onto the rails if not for Ox's reactions. A massive explosion ruptured through the train and the door through which Kirikou walked in mere seconds ago released a massive amount of dust and debris. "KIRIKOU!" yells Harvar. Jacqueline and Harvar run towards the now missing train door and before they could jump into the dust, a heavily injured Kirikou falls into their arms. "What the-. Kirik, what happened in there?" The African Meister could barley lift his head to face Jacqueline's eyes. "H-he, it … is … the twins are … in-info-inform Shini-" Not able to end his sentence, Kirikou blacks out. "Harvar! We are going in there. Kim, Jacqueline. Inform Shinigami-sama immediately! Whatever emits that wavelength followed us 'till here!" commands Ox. Harvar nods and turns himself into his respective weapon form, the lighting spear. As the light around Harvar's new form vanishes, the Meister skillfully whirls the weapon around his waist and enters a battle posture. Kim and her Weapon run off towards the Academy in hopes of finding any staff members. "Why don't you just call him via mirror?" asks Jacqueline, panting. "He won't response. Shinigami-sama is either not in the death room or is having a meeting. Let's hurry!" replies Kim with a worried look.

The savage wavelength also pierced through the thick walls of the Shibusen academy in Death City, and as it echoed through the death room, every single teacher except the Death god himself falls on their knees. "This wavelength -!" shouts Sid in horror. Franken Stein looks towards the direction the wavelength came from and his eyes widen. "It came from Death Station!" Moments after those words jump into the ears of the teachers the tension seemingly exploded. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" They shriek in unison. "… Curse you, Wreckoning." mutters Shinigami-sama as he motions towards the teachers. "Shinigami-sama, what should we do?" Sid was able to stand on his feet again, however not without desperately trembling. "I have already made several preparations. The Death Scythes which are stationed here, except for Spirit-kun and Azusa, are already leaving Death City." declares Shinigami-sama. "Teachers of Shibusen. The students' and the civilians' lives have to be protected at all costs. This has highest priority. Every one of you will gather as many as possible and will straightly head out of Death City. Don't let anyone hinder you, don't let anyone back, don't hesitate for a moment. And finally, don't look back." Shinigami-sama's tone was deep, dark and vicious yet a lot of sorrow and worry crawl along the walls as well. "B-but Shinigami-sama. We can't let you al-" Stein is cut short by a sinister glare. The Death god has given an order, follow it. The teachers regretfully accept and bolt out of the Death room. "So, you've found a way to come back. I finally managed to eradicate your last offspring, and then it appears that you have been here all this time. Waiting." The Death god slowly motions along his platform, thinking. "What do you think is it? Is the Kishin Asura back?" pants Sid into Stein's direction. Both storm into every classroom, shouting orders and commanding the students to gather outside. "I don't know. That wavelength seemed much more powerful that Asura's though. Now that it is so close to us, I was able to sense immense power within. It was so incredible, I could barely stand." mutters Stein in a dark tone. "Yes, even in life I wouldn't have been able to withstand that." Chaos and mass panic expeditiously spread throughout entire Death City. Sirens crying, people stampeding and in midst of that topsyturvydom, Kim and Jacqueline try to fight their way through the masses. Eventually they are dragged along the mass stream back into the streets of Death city, almost standing in front of the doors of the academy. "Looks like they have noticed already anyway!" screams Kim into her Weapon's direction who is also being dragged down the streets again. Explosions rise up from the station and slowly crawl into the city limits. "I hope Ox and the others are alright!" shouts Jacqueline back. "Kim! Jacqueline! What the hell is going on here?" A familiar voice pierces through the loud stampede. The witch looks back and spots Black Star and Tsubaki who are also being dragged along. "We don't know either! Kirikou, Ox and the rest of us just came back from our mission and suddenly there were explosions at the station. We tried to inform Shinigami-sama but now we are being streamed back into the city limits!" Kim notices how her voice slowly breaks. She's not used to constantly scream as loud as possible. "Ah, so let's get off this ride and check it out!" declares Black Star with his usual I-win-smile. "We will be joining you!" Black Star and Kim look in between them and realize that Maka and Soul managed to get on top of the stampede as well. "What happened anyway?" complains Soul with a yawn. "There was this massive wavelength again. And it felt like it would be right next to us. Kim. Is that the reason why this stampede is rolling?" yells Maka. Fully knowing her voice is going to faint with the next answer, the witch simply nods. Another explosion rages across the station and the trio is able to see the massive dust cloud at the city limits.

Hardly any remains are left from the train station except fire, debris and dark smoke. Several minutes afterwards, Maka and the others reach the station, having successfully evaded the eyes of the Shibusen teachers and escaped the stampede's grip. "We left Ox and Kirikou here. Let's find them." suggests Kim as a plan. The rest nods and prepare for anything possible. Soul transforms into his Death Scythe form, Jacqueline transforms as well as Tsubaki. The Meisters then proceed into the dust and debris and after few steps, they find a heavily injured Ox. "Oh my god! Ox, you alright?" The lightning Meister appears to be unconscious and his weapon partner Harvar lies right next to him, heavily injured but aware. "Harvar! What happened?" The Demon weapon rocks forth and back and isn't breaking his gaze into the destroyed train. "It almost killed us … it almost killed us …. it …. …" mutters Harvar. Maka gulps and looks around. "I sense a strange wavelength down that street. Let's go Soul!" The Scythe Meister runs off into the dust and leaves a confused Black Star and a worries Kim back. "Yahooo! Let's go Tsubaki, this looks like things are getting interesting!" cheers Black Star and sprints off into the dust. Kim furiously slaps Ox's cheeks in hopes of getting him back but all that happens is his cheeks turning into crimson red and her hands getting sore. "Where are Kirikou and the twins?" asks Jackie out of the blue. Her Meister remembers that Kirikou stumbled through the door, heavily injured and was caught by Ox before he would plant his face on the ground. "You're right. Let's find him and the twins." The duo then carefully walks towards the remains of the train and try to see something through the thick smoke. Apart from open wires which spit out electricity and viciously dance along the station, Kim isn't able to make out any noise. The deafening explosion earlier ravaged almost the entire station, and the hopes of finding a living Kirikou are drastically thinning out. Suddenly Kim hears someone groaning with pain and happily identified the voice as Kirikou's. She runs into the direction and finds a blood covered Meister and his two weapons. The twins are in their weapon forms and don't appear to be injured, however Kirikou's situation is grim. Kim gives a soft smile and prepares her healing magic to bring Kirikou and Ox back on the line.

Meanwhile, Maka and Black Star sprint through the empty side roads and head directly back towards the academy. "Man whoever is attacking, he's fast!" Black Star feels how excitement rises in his body. "Yeah, his power is at least as powerful as Shinigami-sama's and Asura's." Soul's face shines off from the scythe blade and he reveals his pointy teeth with a smile. "Looks like things never get boring here!" cheers the Scythe. Suddenly a shadow speeds from one roof to another just in front of them. Maka abruptly comes to a halt and looks up. She is thunderstruck. Black Star also stops his sprint and looks at Maka with a confused expression. "Maka? What's up?" The Assassin also looks up and notices the shadow before it jumps on the next roof. "What was that?" shouts Black Star. "I don't know, but that's the thing we are after!" She replies and runs towards a car. The Scythe Meister jumps onto the car and with another powerful leap she safely lands on a low housetop from which she continues her sprint. Black Star follows her with ease and both are able to see the faint shadow speeding across the buildings. "He's heading towards the academy!" yells Black Star as he finally is running next to Maka. "Whatever he is up to, we will stop him!" replies Maka with a serious look.

* * *

*waves* Tension builds up, finally! I hope I will be able to finish the next chapter sooner, but meh I have my doubts Lol. Hope you enjoyed,

Anyways, the idea I had.

* * *

The next chapter will actually close this fiction and I will head towards another one which will work as the sequel. The reason for this is because I don't feel like writing and filling up a time skip that is needed, and so I will continue with a sequel instead of extending this.

Not because I want to increase the amount of stories I've written so far, but to make it clear to everyone that the next part clearly follows a different plot. The only connection will be established through a small amount of characters.

However, the sequel will require some OCs (self-made characters). So before I will torture my brain any further, I will collect some OC profiles through the reviews. It often happens that some readers have magnificent ideas which perfectly add with the story-flow.

I'm not sure yet how many OCs I will need, but at least one team of OCs will be there. Probably around 3 – 4 Meisters and their weapons. And to throw some lines up, here are some restrictions or whatsoever.

* * *

**The OC can be a witch, a Shinigami, a daemon, an immortal (you can die through force though), or anything else related to the Soul Eater universe.**

**Pre-Kishins are also allowed.**

**List a Meister or a Weapon, or both. Twin weapons are also allowed. Autonomous Weapons are also allowed.**

**The following sequel will be mostly an alternative universe but still some canon-characters will appear.**

**Don't spam, beg or hesitate. **

**Take your time with the profiles and be serious.**

** Expect slight changes to your OC, however you will be informed I would do so and will only change if the addressed owner of the OC allows me, if not, another OC will be used for the story.**

**Expect the potential of usage for following potentials: lemon content, relationships, blood and death has potential as well. **

**Don't worry though, before anything like this will happen to your OC(s), I will ask the respective owners of the characters. **

**I will slowly go through the profiles and carefully read every single detail. **

**If I think that your OC(s) are ready to go and appropiate for the sequel, I will send a private message to you and explain further ongoings.  
**

**

* * *

**

**The OC profiles.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race (Human, Witch, etc.):**

**Classification (Meister or Weapon):**

**Personality (use as much as detail as possible!):**

**Background (Relationships to canon-characters shouldn't seem surreal.):**

**Appearance (Clothes, then body shape and skin tone.):**

**Characteristic (Behavior, special clothing, belief, etc.):**

**Skills as Meister: (Soul resonance and techniques)**

**Skills as Weapon: (Soul resonance and techniques)**

**Skills as Autonomous: (Partial transformations)**

**Skills as Other: (Abilities, Magic, etc.)**

**Fighting style (Hand-To-Hand, Range, shizzle.):**

**Other information (Feel free to add random stuff here.):**

* * *

**Take your time with the description(s) of your OC(s). Don't bother and seriously use an entire Review for a single individual if necessary. I want to use OC profiles which are created with passion, sweat and joy. The background stories can in fact be a bit longer if some of you put emphasis on it, but don't result in doing an extra story for them. Describe them as detailed as possible, so every one of us who reads this is able to understand what kind of OC we are talking about. I can't wait to see some results, hope you all enjoyed reading so far. I will continue the gathering with the last chapter as well, so don't panic.  
**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Dais L. Skadow**


	10. Rise of the Savage

**Let's see how this runs … D: , same disclaimer stuff, enjoy.**

**REMEMBER TO PLACE YOUR OC PROFILE AS REVIEW. **

**It's easier for me to look through them and find good ones for the sequel instead of being spammed at the inbox.**

Run. Run faster. Surpass anyone else. Surpass yourself. The only option left. Maka's thoughts are running wild whilst they are still chasing the awkward shadow. It has incredible speed that even the fast Black Star has no chance of getting at least a bit closer. "Maka! I'm tired of this, I'll activate the Uncanny Sword and chase up with him. You can catch up later after the others have gathered!" And with leaving Maka no chance to at least think about what he just said, Tsubaki enters her Uncanny Sword mode and they easily outpace Soul and Maka. "Maka. What are we going to do now? We can't catch up with him, and the others are still at the station." The Death Scythe's voice is worried and confused. Soul's Meister thinks about all kinds of plans and keeps shaking her head in denial since every new plan seems more surreal. Suddenly, a familiar figure walks along the empty streets with unstable footing. Chrona! "Chrona can help us!" cheers Maka and halts. "CHRONA!" The addressed Meister flinches and looks up to the roof. A happy smile follows and Maka also gives a soft smile when Ragnarok emerged from Chrona's head, cursing that they got lost again. "Chrona, I need your help, quick!" Chrona is confused since every one rushes around, panic crawls everywhere and the Shibusen staff is also gone. "S-sure. What can I do to help you Maka?" Chrona's scared and uneasy tone slowly lifted. "We need your scream resonance to send out a message. Is that possible?" queries Maka without hesitation. She is still standing on the roof, and Chrona slowly gets issues with looking up due to Ragnarok resting on the pink head, making it heavier. "Eeerrm … I-I think. Sure." Soul and Maka both give a sigh of great relief simultaneously before explaining the situation. "Resonate and scream the message that Spartoi has to gather in the academy again, can we do that Ragnarok?" asks Chrona with slight confusion. The other duo runs off in hopes of Medusa's child being able to consume and understand the given orders. "Shut up! I'm hungry, let's do this so we can get some candy already." hisses Ragnarok before liquefying and morphing back into his blade form.

"You think they can do that?" Soul's reflection on the scythe blade looks at his Meister with slight doubts. "I'm sure they can pull that off too. And now stop worrying, a minute ago you cheered along as well. We have to catch up with Black Star and Tsubaki!" replies Maka. There is it again, this victorious grin of hers. Soul laughs and nods. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Black Star! He's still winning distance." urges Tsubaki. The Demon weapon looks into the direction of the shadow which is slowly fading between the buildings. "He sure knows what awaits him when I get my hands on him haha!" The Assassin never ceases to find challenges. "Black Star." Tsubaki's voice is full with anxiety and care. "What is it Tsubaki? Already excited?" She shakes her head in denial. "I have the feeling that this is out of our league. We should let Shinigami-sama deal with this, and not us." Her Meister looks at the blade, mild disappointment drops down on Tsubaki's blade form. She hates herself for saying that just now, but losing Black Star would be too much. "Tsubaki! We are made to find our own paths! We are here to show them all that we are the ones doing all the work, so shake those doubts off and let us kick some asses!" The weapon slightly blushes and gives a faint sigh as a yes. "We are the ones who will break anyone down, remember that!" Black Star, who is running all this time, throws his fist in the air and let a 'Yahooo' fill the streets with victory and fury. Since the defeat of Asura, the fall of Arachne and Noah's surprising defeat and discovery, Black Star and the others hardly had missions to fulfil. This is the chance for a good fight, they just can't let that chance slip through their hands now can they?

"And you really think you can stop me?" WHAT THE HELL? Black Star trips and before he falls down the roof, he is able to get a hold of the edge. "Maka don't scare me like th-." "Maka?" That voice doesn't belong to Maka. Deep, menacing and thrilling alike. It was like Shinigami-sama himself would be talking to Black Star. After the Meister crawls up again and gets back on his feet, Black Star and Tsubaki don't believe their eyes. A small figure shrouded in various scarf-like shadows stands in front of them. And this devastating wavelength is coming from it. "That small thing?" Black Star shakes his head and chuckles. "What a disappoi—." One of the scarves lashes out and directly hits the Assassin in the face. Black Star is smashed into a building and all that Tsubaki can do is screaming. The Demon weapon turns back into her human form and frantically searches for Black Star in the debris. "Letting your guard down, how disrespectful." Tsubaki is about to throw a sinister glare at the attacker, but to her shock, the figure vanished already. "The academy!" But as meisterless as she is, Tsubaki won't be able to turn tides at all. She clenches her fists and begins to dig into the debris again. After a short while, Maka and Soul also arrive. The Scythe Meister rushes to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki! What happened? Where is Black Star? I've sensed that soul again!" Maka's friend's hands are sore, bleeding and Tsubaki's entire dress shrouded in dirt and dust. Her eyes are on the verge of tears. "I can't find him! He has to be here somewhere! Maka-chan~~." Tsubaki's desperate look turns into a furious one. "It's towards the academy. You have to follow him! I will find Black Star." With that said, Tsubaki pushes Maka back, signalizing her urge. Maka slowly nods and climbs back onto the roofs. "Don't worry, Maka. She'll find him. They managed to survive the Kishin, this will be kindergarten for them." All Soul can do now is to help Maka focus on their target. Tsubaki is right, they can't stop now. Death city is empty, no single civilian is left roaming the streets. Only Shinigami-sama in the academy, since he can't leave Death city, Maka and her friends, and this intruder are left. "We have to stop this before anything happens." Her grip around Soul's handle tightens. "We sure will!" replies her weapon.

Suddenly an explosion can be heard. The academy gate is destroyed and lies in rubble. Shinigami-sama stands in front of the entrance, facing the fading sun and the gate wreckage. In his hand rests Death Scythe, already in his weapon form, and pitted against them stands the small shadowy figure. Shinigami-sama slowly shifts his head so he can look directly into the eyes of the figure in front of him. The atmosphere was nothing but vexed, filled with tension and obsessing. The shadows around the little infant suddenly raise themselves up and begin to take form. To the horror of Shinigami-sama, Asura himself slowly manifests. "That's how you think you can strike back, Asura-chan?" Shinigami-sama chuckled and eyed his former disciple once again. "No master, this is a way greater plot. And I'm quite sure that you are aware of that as well." The death god's eyes remain motionless. "Do you really think that I will let that happen? That I will wait until he has his full power back? You're mistaken, Asura-chan. We will end this here, once again. And then I will take care about him as well." The first generation Kishin begins to maniacally laugh, his scarves floating in the winds, his massive amount of clothing slowly shifting up and down from the chuckles. "Only because you've stolen my Vaijra doesn't mean I'm helpless, you know." replies Asura with an ice cold tone. "I know, but how come you don't emit madness anymore? I at least expected you to leave with causing some damage." jokes the Death god. Asura shakes his head in denial and points at the academy with his finger. "I hope you will give your best to prevent the inevitable." Shinigami-sama lifts his Death Scythe and shifts into his battle position. "Are you ready for this, Spirit-kun?" Maka's father appears on the dark blade of his weapon form and gives a grin. "Let's do this!"

Asura and Shinigami use their souls again to measure their strength and before Shinigami-sama would slowly win more ground, Asura clasps his hands and launches a massive red shield at his former master. Shinigami-sama effortlessly dodges the attack and leaps forth, however Spirit barely misses the Kishin's skin and instead cuts through the thick layer of clothing. "You've gotten lax, Asura-chan." states the Death god and continues to slash Asura's attire. "I wonder why you didn't wait for me in the death room." replies Asura. The Kishin jumps over the massive scythe blade and lashes out with his scarves only to have them countered by the Death god's shockwaves. Before the counter could connect, Asura severs the clothing and continues to fire multiple shields at Shinigami-sama. The Death god manifests an own shield with his soul and blocks the last shield Asura launched at him. The tension and power that rages between the two force shields release sparks of pure energy and before the shields would physically connect, Asura rushes towards Shinigami-sama, his clasped hands bound forward. The Death god releases his shield before it could be pierced by the Kishin and lifts Spirit in position, ready to slash Asura, but before he could give his disciple the finishing blow, the Kishin activates his wavelength into a twister-like boost stream and thrusts himself against Shinigami-sama. The two of them crash into one of the remaining columns and force the last remains of the academy's entrance to collapse. Another explosion manifests within the debris and Asura flies high into the sky, his shredded clothes waving with the wind. "Time to die, Asura!" shouts Shinigami-sama and pierces through the thick smoke with his massive Kishin-hunt blade. His target gives a vicious grin and opens a larger version of his red shield that is able to withstand the huge blade for a short moment. Before the wall can be shattered by Spirit's massive form, Asura forces himself down to the ground and throws his scarves at Shinigami-sama again. The Death god barely avoids the attack but is able to use the new momentum and storms directly at Asura. "SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" The edge of his massive hand collides with the ribcage of the Kishin and forcefully catapults Asura through the academy door and several hundred meters along the floor. The Kishin spits a bit black blood on the floor and smirks. "That's all?" laughs Asura into Shinigami's face. The Death god becomes angered and leaps towards Asura. "Time to die again, Asura!" Suddenly, Shinigami-sama halts in mid-air and carefully floats down to the ground again. The Kishin lifts an eyebrow and looks at his attacker with confusion and disappointment. "I thought we will continue where we stopped last time, so why are you stopping?" The Death god doesn't bother to answer and turns around to notice that the infant has long vanished. "Where is he?" queries Shinigami, his back facing Asura. "You don't really expect an answer. Or are you really that stupid?" The Kishin begins to laugh again until Shinigami-sama lashes out with his stretched arm and is smashed along the walls. Several walls collapse and Asura is only a few inches away from his former master, trapped in his powerful grasp. "Where. Is. He?" Asura is one of the few who are used to Death's old, menacing voice, so the threat has no effect, in fact Asura begins to smile and grabs Shinigami-sama's hand. "That I don't know, nor do I care. We will continue this until only one remains." replies Asura and strikes Shinigami-sama down with his scarves, freeing himself in the process. The Death god instantly restores from the hit and smashes a massive skull shield at the Kishin, piercing him through several thick walls. Eventually Asura bursts through the door of the Death room and finds himself again on the ground of the sacred, large room covered with crosses and the platform in the middle of it. "You really like this room, don't you?" asks Asura whilst standing up again. "I don't have to walk that far then after I've obtained your soul and can place it under the ground." hisses the Death god back. "Have you read his books?" The question comes out of the blue and Shinigami-sama fails to hide his confusion and surprise. "W-what?" Spirit's usual cool and serious tone is replaced by an uneasy one. Asura lowers his head, the three eyes hiding behind his hair and his scarves slowly falling onto his remaining attire. "You know what I mean, master. **His** books. The lines he used to read to you." Suddenly the lines fire through Shinigami-sama's head.

"_My children want to understand,_

_Why they can understand what is_

_Only accepting facts and clear fundamentals,_

_Not able to realize the irrational_

_Their anxiety drives them deep into,_

_But not deep enough to penetrate_

_Penetrate the thin skin He made,_

_And you shall see the truth_

_The order is a lie and false scenery,_

_There is nothing to believe in_

_This world isn't what it seems,_

_But the very being you all fear_

_Yes, I know what lies beneath,_

_That very terrifying terror, deep and dark_

_It is there, here and now,_

_It's right next to me, you and everyone_

_Rational and logic will only conceal,_

_Cut through the pattern and find the erratic_

_Find me, discover me"_

Shinigami-sama's round eyes widen with horror. "How dare you re-call those foul phrases!" He rages and launches another powerful Kishin Hunt at Asura only to have it dodged. Asura lands safely on a cross and smiles into the Death god's direction. "Or the forbidden case you once stashed into one of the libraries. I know you still have it, since it is one of the few things you still have from him." mutters the Kishin with a cold look in his eyes. "He asked you this so many times, he always worried. He tried to understand the humans more than you, and this is how you engaged his attitude." Shinigami-sama's grip on Spirit tightens, and his anger grows as well. Suddenly the lines from the forbidden case chase through the Death god's mind as well.

"_Take me to the pain, will you?  
All the way back again, can you?  
Taking me to the pain, I beg you.  
And all the way back, I force you._

_Life sums up in three words,  
better than average.  
Order sums up in nothingness_

_Never comes easy._

_Madness sums up in Order's definition.  
It's a savage being._

_**Wreckoning**__ sums up madness._

_Dawn, Purge, Succeed, Never Cease.  
Doses of life, regime, madness and __**wreckoning**__ -  
Only in between them, you can understand the rest._

_Straight back to the pain, I command you.  
All the way back, I hate you.  
Could I put it down on paper for you?  
Did you understand my appeal?_

_If yes, why are you still __**alive and understanding**__?_

_For my own sake.  
The lies that consume you.  
Pain.  
The pain shows you the way.  
__The feeling kills inside you.  
Pain.  
But you stay knowing eventually,  
the pain goes away.  
You have to get through it somehow.  
I'll tell you when,  
the time isn't now!"_

The Death god slowly lowers his head and looks to the ground, the mask still hiding his true expression. "He was the one who would sacrifice his own life for mankind's sake. But now he is only a vessel of destruction, hate and savage. He is Wreckoning. And for that I will never let him walk this planet again!" shouts Shinigami-sama. Asura begins to laugh again. "You know, after I finally realized what it means to be fearless, not knowing anxiety, surviving your torture, being free again, losing to some cowardice called courage and eventually figuring out what you mean with love. I finally understood why I am here. Not to shroud this planet into madness, sharing my fearlessness with others. I am here to free him, to bring him back. That is the only reason why I let myself get blinded by this pathetic love, these bounds and rules. I really dared to follow your rules for a while there." The Kishin gives a soft smile as he kneels down on to the cross. "And you think that your child has the potential to do so? How insane are you actually? Only because he's a fusion of madness and the sway of magic doesn't mean that's enough to-." Asura lifts his hand and cuts Shinigami-sama short. "That was step one. Step two was the influence of Arachne's little annoying sister, worked well. Now step three was actually to let him walk through Eibon's book for the knowledge. But instead, I will let him feed on all the souls you buried here." The Kishin's three eyes suddenly became smaller and looked into different directions, perfectly suiting his maddened state. "You can't imagine how much I enjoyed myself with the witch! And now this! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Asura's laughter echoes through the entire Death room, seemingly piercing the tension with madness and chaos. "But tell me, Asura. How come your madness faded and his devastation is present." The question spears through the noise and the Kishin halts his voice. He looks at Shinigami-sama with his three vertical eyes and cocks his head to the side. "Well, I sacrificed my own wavelength to amplify his, you know. I created the clown to store some power of my own so I can last long enough to see this glorious moment. Your Death Scythe, Justin, is indeed a very loyal servant. Medusa's plan to bring madness back, Justin's zealotry and your naivety all sum up now. And that is why my power is slowly fading. The clown and Justin died the moment Dais released me. I got my madness back and Justin's life force. However there's no trouble revealing this to you now. He is nearly done with his development and then my reason is fulfilled as well. The only thing I miss right now ... is the touch of Arachne's soft skin." The Kishin gives a soft smile as the massive Kishin Hunt blade slices through his entire body, disconnecting his upper body from the lower. "WE WILL SEE!" yells Shinigami-sama with fury in his voice. "Farewell, master." smiles Asura before his eyelids close and never open again. The muffled sound of body parts falling on the ground are the only sounds the Death room knows for a while. "Shinigami-sama. What is this all about? What do you mean with him being Wreckoning?" The Death good looks into Spirit's reflected eyes and gives a loud sigh. "I told the Shibusen teachers before, and now I realize that you were daydreaming again." Spirit feels how a little sweat drop crawls along his cranium. "Long time ago, before humans obtained the knowledge for technology, before the demon weapons were created and I formed my order, there was another Shinigami. My brother." Spirit's eyes widen and his mouth falls to the ground. "Y-your brother?" Shinigami nods and continues. "Our father, Sanzu, was the current guardian of the law and order. But his regime was more violent towards mankind and the other species. However, one day even he had to pass his powers down to one of his sons, in form of The Lines Of Sanzu." His Death Scythe suddenly thinks about Death The Kid and his three white stripes in his hair. "Well, I was supposed to hold that burden. But my brother was more understanding for this regime and the weight of the burden. Still, our father had chosen me, not him. Envy and confusion were eating my brother's mind, and he began to furiously study the humans more than he did before. However, that led to his downfall." An awkward long pause crawled through the room until Spirit breaks the silence. "How?" The Death god lifts his head again and slowly motions towards the destroyed door of the Death room. "He started to only understand the savage every human has. Not the madness, but the savage. Something that is far deeper manifested in every individual. He questioned his own goals and then an incredible thirst for destruction was rising in his body and soul. He … murdered our father and began to overthrow the regime. I barely managed to obliterate him with the help of father's powers, but still. What is left of his powers is what we know as the Sway of Magic and the madness the Kishins can emit." Death Scythe's eyes almost explode with that massive amount of information clashing into his ears. "HE WHAT?" Is all that Spirit shouts. "So yes, basically are we fighting the remains of my brother's powers since centuries. And Asura is trying to revive him by forcing his powers together again. However I highly doubt that it will work since Arachne's powers and his madness are only a small fragment of my brother's true power."

Before Shinigami-sama could continue with his explanation, another massive burst of savage rages through the academy. The Death god shifts his body towards the platform and stares in horror at the little infant who finally appears again. Dais had Asura's Vaijra in his hands and happily played with the former weapon. The vicious shadows around the infant have vanished, but the destructive wavelength remained. Shinigami-sama slowly approaches the infant and smiles. "All Asura caused is that Death city is empty and damaged the academy. Insanity has finally clouded his mind." Spirit is back in his human form and stands next to his Meister, smiling with relief. "Shinigami-sama!" The duo turns and sees how Maka and Soul run through one of the holes of the Death room. "Ah, Maka. Soul. How are you two? Are you alright?" Shinigami's usual carefree voice has returned and he happily motions towards the Scythe Meister. Maka and Soul suddenly halt and their eyes are filled with horror and anxiety. Shinigami-sama looks at them with confusion before he senses how Spirit's soul fades away. He turns and sees with horror how Spirit falls to the ground, dead. The little infant matured in mere seconds and devours the soul of Maka's father right in front of her. "PAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Maka with despair and anger. In front of them stands a young and slim man of average height, wearing a white shirt with a hood at the back with various designs over his piece of clothing. The dark-skinned male with has blowzy black hair and also wears black pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankle, alongside white shoes and a white belt. The portion of his leg that is not covered by his pants has black bandages wrapped around it. He also has black bandages wrapped around his wrists, stopping just a few inches from his elbow. Dais also wears a sleeveless top. In his case, it is a custom, white, hooded, muscle shirt. Another addition is his unusual usage of a long, pitch-black scarf which is wrapped around his neck with the majority of its end hanged loosely. His haircut is quite messy and has several strands hang just above his eyes which have the same vertical pupils like his father. Dais has a somewhat muscular stature. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under both eyes and his mouth is constantly seen in a smile that shows some of his pointy teeth. He even smiles as he swallows down the soul of Maka's father, greatly enjoying the meal. Maka falls to her knees, not able to understand what just happened. Shinigami-sama looks at Soul with a fierce look. "Soul. You are a Death Scythe. We will avenge Spirit-kun right now!" The Death Scythe is still paralyzed but manages to nod. He transforms into his scythe form and lands into the Death god's hands. Meanwhile Black Star, Chrona, Kim, Kirikou and Ox also arrive at the Death room. "Bring Maka out of here and then run for it as well. This isn't over!" shouts Shinigami-sama with his deep voice and engages his battle posture once again. The confused faces of the Spartoi members slowly shift up and down and begin to drag Maka outside of the death room, still not aware of what horrible event just took place. The Scythe Meister has suffered a mental collapse and isn't responding to her surroundings, not even as Kim uses her healing magic in a desperate attempt. Tanuki magic heals wounds, but not emotional agony. Maka is anguished into infinity. How can Kim possibly heal this kind of wound?

"I'm not sure how the hell you are able to manifest in that mortal's body, but I won't let you recover one bit. Mere seconds back and you already crossed the line, WRECKONING!" Shinigami-sama's voice knows no halt anymore and the penetrating dark vox loudly echoes through the death room. Spirit's murder slowly looks around and eventually fixes his eyes at Shinigami. A vicious grin runs along Dais' face and suddenly the tip of Vaijra emerges from his mouth. "Shinigami-sama, what are we dealing with?" Soul is in his weapon form, but that is about everything the Death Scythe has realized until now. His mind is still shaken to the ground by the unexpected death of his stepfather, the agony that is torturing Maka and the grim situation they are standing in. The events are coming thick and fast, actually too fast for everyone at Shibusen. Maka's father just died in front of Soul's eyes, the entire city is empty and damaged. Random figures and plots are ruining the regime and Shinigami-sama's old darkness sparks up again. All Soul can do now is remain in his weapon form and amplify Shinigami-sama's wavelength in order to avenge the father of his beloved Meister. "I don't know what and who you are, but I don't care either. Your time has come already!" shouts the Death god with fury in his eyes. Shinigami-sama leaps towards the matured Dais with his new massive Kishin blade and hurls the massive weapon down.

Outside, the students still try to bring Maka back into their world when a large explosion erupts the ground and the entire building starts to shake. "We have to help Shinigami-sama! Kim, stay here with Maka. The rest of us will go and help him!" commands Kirikou and runs off into the Death room. Black Star and Ox follow whilst Kim stays behind with Jackie. "Let's get her out of Death city." suggests Kim and they begin to slowly carry Maka away.

Inside of the death room, Dais stands on one of the crosses with one foot whilst he happily waves with the other one. Shinigami-sama lies on the ground, broken and battered and Soul can hardly stand next to the Death god. The rest of Spartoi already rests scattered across the Death room, unconscious and heavily injured as well. Dais slowly walks towards the injured Shinigami and takes a sit right next to the battered Death god. "You know, after all this time, we finally meet again. And all you do is attack me? I am really a bit disappointed. I thought we could at least talk like we did in the old days, but having you in this state, things have been taken care of already. A school for humans to hunt souls, I see. But why do you try to change father's regime so hard? Mankind is savage, and I will prove it to you. Just wait and watch, brother. When I'm done with you and your little minions, this world will know its true system." Dais' voice is a mix of Asura's calm and erratic tone and Shinigami-sama's menacing dark vox. "Try… brother. But believe, there are humans who won't follow your path. They don't fall for the savage." Dais looks down to the broken Death god and begins to laugh. "Haha, yes of course brother. And that's why I managed to get revived by merging my powers back, right? You know I only needed one Kishin to cross the line. And your best disciple did me that favor, I am so very thankful. You can't imagine how much I miss this sweet air, the fresh wind and the sun light to crawl along my new body. I actually miss my old Shinigami body, but this one is delightful as well. Call it incest, call it insanity, call it surreal. I don't care. All I want right now ... is destruction. I want every one's blood on my new hands. I want you all ... dead." The newly revived Wreckoning god stands up and walks along the crosses spread through the Death room. "First of all, I will eat these souls here. Yours included, of course. And then I will begin to purge this world, to make a real order. The order of one, the savage." A loud and penetrating laughter chases through the large room and after a while, only gnawing and chewing can be heard.

Two days later, Maka, Kim, Jackie, Azusa, Sid, Nygus an several other Shibusen staff find themselves in a hidden scenery. Maka hasn't said a word since then and all she can feel is a strange, second soul within her. She lies in an improvised hospital bed and is constantly visited by Chrona, who also managed to survive the onslaught. Death city has been leveled to the ground, no traces of Shinigami-sama and the others have been found and Dais has also vanished. Everything that is left is the devastating wavelength that pierces the world every now and then. No trace of Soul, either. Soul. Maka feels how tears run down her cheeks, incredible anger raging in her heart and soul and all she can do is clenching her fists. "Revenge." mutters the scythe Meister before falling asleep again. The recent events are marked as Shibusen's defeat, Shinigami-sama's downfall and the beginning of the end. But sparks of hope still dance across the horizon as several new souls enter the world. Meisters and weapons which seek revenge for what Dais has caused. The path of savage must not be walked, and some souls will dare to take on this challenge. Some souls are brave enough to challange the one being that seeks anihilation. No mercy, no hesitation, no love, no remorse. Nothing will stand in between the final clash. The final moment which will prove if the order the Shinigami family has created is made for infinity, or oblivion. But until that day, the chosen ones remain quiet. They will live their lives, experience the world and find friends, family and maybe love. They will gather the strength and power to fight Dais. To fight the savage.

**Order or Wreckoning.**

wowowowowowowow magic. Hot stuff, me says. I think? Maybe D:

Anyways, good game. No wait, wrong situation. Hope you enjoyed. So yeah, this is how the world ends :0. Hope you enjoyed, reviews greatly enjoyed! Especially profile reviews. I will start with the sequel sooner or later, and that will probably begin in like 10-15 years later. Imagine the Wreckoning god's revival as a dirty little incest party since Asura is kind of his son's own son and bollocks, but I'm too lazy to describe this sicko shit right now xD.

Here comes the OC profile again.

**The OC can be a witch, a Shinigami, a daemon, an immortal (you can die through force though), or anything else related to the Soul Eater universe.**

**Pre-Kishins are also allowed.**

**List a Meister or a Weapon, or both. Twin weapons are also allowed. Autonomous Weapons are also allowed.**

**The following sequel will be mostly an alternative universe but still some canon-characters will appear.**

**Don't spam, beg or hesitate. **

**Take your time with the profiles and be serious.**

**Expect slight changes to your OC, however you will be informed I would do so and will only change if the addressed owner of the OC allows me, if not, another OC will be used for the story.**

**Expect the potential of usage for following potentials: lemon content, relationships, blood and death has potential as well. **

**Don't worry though, before anything like this will happen to your OC(s), I will ask the respective owners of the characters. **

**I will slowly go through the profiles and carefully read every single detail. **

**If I think that your OC(s) are ready to go and appropiate for the sequel, I will send a private message to you and explain further ongoings.**

**The OC profiles.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race (Human, Witch, etc.):**

**Classification (Meister or Weapon):**

**Personality (use as much as detail as possible!):**

**Background (Relationships to canon-characters shouldn't seem surreal.):**

**Appearance (Clothes, then body shape and skin tone.):**

**Characteristic (Behavior, special clothing, belief, etc.):**

**Skills as Meister: (Soul resonance and techniques)**

**Skills as Weapon: (Soul resonance and techniques)**

**Skills as Autonomous: (Partial transformations)**

**Skills as Other: (Abilities, Magic, etc.)**

**Fighting style (Hand-To-Hand, Range, shizzle.):**

**Other information (Feel free to add random stuff here.):**

**Take your time with the description(s) of your OC(s). Don't bother and seriously use an entire Review for a single individual if necessary. I want to use OC profiles which are created with passion, sweat and joy. The background stories can in fact be a bit longer if some of you put emphasis on it, but don't result in doing an extra story for them. Describe them as detailed as possible, so every one of us who reads this is able to understand what kind of OC we are talking about. I can't wait to see some results, hope you all enjoyed reading so far. And as you can see, the sequel will be a complete alternative universe. A dark one, I guess. But nontheless there will humor, popcorn, naked skin, paradox things and roflcopters :D.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Dais L. Skadow**


	11. Message

**Hey all,**

**just a little message. The car accident I had a while ago completely messed up my time-schedule.  
And I got other ideas to move on. Should I continue this/these Fictions? (Sparks of Courage/Cyber Resonance).  
Is anyone still interested or can I just drop it? I hate to let people down, that's why I am asking before I just take the stories down and people were still reading and/or interested.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


End file.
